Dead Zone
by DeadMind123
Summary: Imagina sentirte triste todos los días. No tener motivos para vivir. Ser burla de todos. Tener que estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Sentirte vacía por dentro. Imagina que en el mundo sólo existe una persona que genuinamente te hace reír, llorar, suspirar... E imagina que esa persona es tu primo. Si tiene éxito, lograrás sentirte como Lupa Loud.
1. Cigarros bajo la almuada.

Lupa volvía a su casa tras un cansado día en la escuela. Había sido un día casando, lo que era normal pues ya era el último día de clases. Los exámenes finales no fueron un problema, ni las entregas de libretas. De hecho, pasó fácilmente sobre el ajetreado semestre escolar de su secundaria.

Ya quedaban sólo dos días para dar por terminado su último año en la primaria, por fin podría comenzar a asistir en la secundaria del pueblo, y con algo de suerte, conseguiría una amiga con la cuál pasar el tiempo en las aulas. No podía depender de sus primas todo el tiempo. Además, tenía muy claro que a ellas tampoco les agradaba del todo.

El único que de verdad la apreciaba era su joven primo de diez años, Lemy. A decir verdad también lo quería, habían crecido juntos, eran como hermanos. A veces llegaba a sentirse mal por Lemy, su vida parecía ser tan dura con la madre que le había tocado tener, pero ella simplemente no tenía cara para decirle algo a Lemy sobre su madre. El chico quería a la mujer, al igual que su hermana Lyra, solo que ella a veces no sabía entender que ya no era una niña.

Entró por la puerta de su casa, era de dos plantas, pero bastante pequeña. En la primera sólo había una sala, la cocina y el comedor. Mientras que las habitaciones y el baño estaban en la segunda. Sólo había tres, permitiéndoles a sus padres y a ella tener bastante espacio, sin mencionar que lo que sobraba iba al ático. Al pasar, se miró en el espejo que estaba en la pared a un lado de la sala. Traía su chamarra negra con el estampado de un ojo sin párpado y con dos alas de murciélago en el pecho. Su falda amarilla a rayas negras estaba arrugada, como solía acostumbrar. Sus verdes ojos tenían ojeras por debajo y su cabello blanco estaba revuelto por el aire que siempre le pegaba en la cara al regresar de la escuela. Tenía piel pálida y rostro pecoso, volviéndolo una albina al pie de la letra.

Vio con curiosidad al bebé que gateaba por la alfombra de la casa, a decir verdad, era bastante curiosa la escena del pequeño y pelinegro bebé de no más de dos años intentando pararse e intentar caminar. Se le acercó y tomó entre sus brazos a su hermano menor.

—Lynnwood, ¿qué haces fuera de la cuna? ¿No te cuidaba mamá?

Aún no era hora para que su padre regresara del trabajo, así que supuso que su madre debía haber cuidado mejor la seguridad del bebé.

El bebé se encogió de hombros y miró apático la puerta de la cocina, de donde se escuchaban algunos murmullos. Caminó con el bebé en brazos y entró a la cocina. Una alta mujer de cabello negro con fleco enfrente de los ojos, piel pálida y vestida con un largo vestido negro hablaba por el teléfono, bastante neutra a la voz que estaba al lado de la bocina.

—Claro… Entiendo… Se lo diré en cuanto llegue… Adiós.

Su madre nunca mostraba sus emociones y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Pues al terminar de hablar, pasó de largo a sus hijos y siguió cocinando la comida antes de que sus esposo llegara. Lupa miró molesta la escena, a decir verdad le irritaba esa parte de su madre. Entendiendo que si ella no le preguntaba su madre jamás se lo diría, decidió hablar.

—¿Con quién hablabas, mamá?

La pelinegra tardó un poco en responder.

—Con tu tía Luna, me llamó para pedirme que Lemy se quedara con nosotros durante las vacaciones.

Lupa tardó también lo propio en responderle a su madre.

—¿Y Lyra lo acompaña? —a decir verdad la idea de Lemy le entusiasmaba, pero con Lyra esa emoción se perdía.

—No me la mencionó. Hará falta esperar a Lemy para que explique mejor.

Si Lupa no conociera mejor a su madre, apostaría que se estaba burlando del acento falso que su tía Luna acostumbraba a usar. Burlarse como lo hacía su tía Luan. Pero entendió que su madre verdaderamente no había entendió mayor parte de lo que su hermana mayor le había dicho, mucho menos con la jerga que le gustaba usar.

—¿La comida está lista?

—No. Tardaré unos minutos más. Ve y deja tus cosas.

—¿Hiciste lasaña?

—Sí. Pensé en intentar, es la vieja receta de tu abuelo.

La niña asintió en silencio, dejó a su hermano en su silla alta, el pelinegro siguió en los suyo; mirar apático a sus féminas parientes. A decir verdad, no le interesaba demasiado verlas conversar. Hacía hambre, tal vez su madre se apresurarse con lo qué sea que estuviera cocinando si él lloraba, pero no lo haría, el niño tenía dignidad, o a lo mejor era desinterés. Una de las dos; cualquiera servía.

Lupa subió a su habitación y dejó su mochila sobre la cama, se tiró en ella y miró encantada el techo de su habitación. No había tantas cosas, su cama, su mesita de noche, su librero, su escritorio, su armario y su sillón infla le dejaban bastante espacio para caminar por la morada. Sin saber bien porqué, Lupa se sentía agradablemente feliz y entusiasmada con la idea de compartir su verano con su primo. Siempre le había caído muy bien, en cierto sentido podía decirse que era su único amigo verdadero.

Soltó un suspiro al recordar el aspecto del niño. Apenas tenía diez años, era ligeramente menor que ella que tenía trece, pero eran de la misma estatura. Lupa bien podía ser baja de estatura, o ser Lemy muy alto, el hecho era que los dos estaban parejos. Siempre había acostumbrado a vestir con ropa de cuero y rasgada, mostrando que como su madre, tenía un férreo gusto por el rock and roll. Su cabello capuchino era tan raro como él de ella misma. Él también tenía pecas, lo único que era distinto eran sus ojos, que eran de un café tan obscuro que a veces se hacía pasar por negro.

Estaba ansiosa de encontrarse con su primo, tenía muchas ideas para el verano. Tal vez podía llevarlo a su lugar especial, la verdad no tenía ninguna preocupación de asustarlo por el extraño sitio que había escogido para frecuentar, así de grande era su confianza al niño. Sabía muy bien que él no era de las personas que jugaban, era impresionante para ella lo maduro que era para su edad. Pero bueno, teniendo la familia que tenía era normal. Hasta entendía en cierta manera porqué Lyra era tan estricta él y consigo misma, a lo mejor la violinista temía que su hermano siguiera los pasos de su madre por el hecho de que les gustaban las mismas cosas. A decir era prejuicioso, no todos los rockeros eran niños en cuerpos de adultos que no sabían hacer otra cosa más que vivir de la fiesta. Pero tanto su madre como su padre también temían que el buen Lemy terminara saliéndose por las noches para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Lo peor es que si una vez llegase a hacerlo y su madre lo descubriera, no lo reprendería, al contrario, se lo celebraría y lo alentaría a seguir haciéndolo.

La puerta de su casa se abrió, dejando escuchar a su padre llamar a su esposa con esa linda y suave voz que tanto le gustaba a ella. Su padre era muy amable y bueno, era una lástima que no le gustara hablar mucho de su pasado. Tanto que hasta decidió dejarse el apellido de su esposa… por motivos difíciles de contar. Era algo triste, pero Lupa se sentía feliz que ahora todo hubiera terminado bien. Se apresuró a bajar, quería ver la reacción en el rostro de su padre al escuchar la noticia de que tendrían invitados para el verano. Cuando llegó a la cocina vio como su padre besaba a su madre mientras Lynnwood miraba por el marco de la puerta a Blarney en el televisor. El hombre tenía blanca cabellera, como la de Lupa, pero no era albino, pues su piel era de una tez normal. Tenía pocas pecas en el rostro y era muy alto, de un metro noventa y cuatro aproximadamente. Tenía unos grandes dientes frontales que sobresalían levemente de su labio inferior. Vestía con un suéter naranja y unos vaqueros negros.

Lincoln al ver a su hija le sonrió y fue a darle un abrazo, la niña se tensó un poco, pero no tardó en dejarse querer por los mismos de su padre. Lynnwood seguía sin prestarle atención a su familia, al parecer, Blarney era mucho más interesante. No reaccionó ni cuando Lincoln le revolvió la cabellera negra con cariño.

Se sentaron a comer mientras conversaban como habían estado sus días. Lincoln mencionó un incidente en la construcción, al parecer un sujeto se peleó con otro porque descubrieron que ambos salían con la misma chica. Lincoln dijo con algo de tristeza como el capataz los despidió sin darles oportunidad de decir nada. También mencionó el hecho de que ya tenía un nuevo contrato en una empresa que quería unos planos para rascacielos en la ciudad donde vivía Lori y su familia, argumentando que sería bueno ir a visitarlos; claro, sin el agrado de Lupa.

—Pero dime, Lucy ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Lincoln preguntó con una sonrisa a su cónyuge.

—La señora Creed me negó la entrada a la iglesia y me tuve que regresar a casa sin mostrarle a Lynnwood los engaños de la religión…

—Bueno supongo que es razonable —el arquitecto quiso ser neutro y habló—. Siempre que vamos a la iglesia te la pasas criticando todo, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo para que te negaran la entrada.

Lucy miró un momento a su esposo.

—¿De verdad la defiendes a ella antes de mí?

Lincoln sonrió y chasqueó la lengua divertido.

—Tienes razón, que se pudra la perra junto con su falsa religión.

Lucy sonrió satisfecha y siguió comiendo su lasaña.

—Mamá, olvidaste algo importante —Lupa por fin entró en la conversación, se había mantenido al margen de ella, pues estaba más ocupada intentando hacer comer a su hermano—. Papá, la tía Luna llamó antes de que llegaras. Le pidió a mamá que si podía hacerse cargo de Lemy, tal vez también de Lyra, durante el verano y ella aceptó.

—¿Tiene algo de malo eso?

Lucy dijo sin mirar a su familia, concentrada más en su comida.

—Bueno… no niego que es de improvisto, pero supongo que esta bien —Lincoln sonrió por lo bajo—. Será bueno tenerlos por aquí un tiempo.

Al terminar de comer de comer, los Loud se fueron a preparar todo para sus invitados. Al terminar con eso, volvieron sus actividades diarias. Ya era un poco tarde, así que Lincoln se había llevado a Lucy al sofá y la había sentado en sus piernas mientras ambos veían su programa favorito como pareja…

—Al final resulta muy fácil embalsamar un cuerpo humano, eso es lo que Peter piensa al ser uno de los mejores forenses de Maine. Según el padre de dos hijos, "el trabajo no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras a las cosas asquerosas". Un buen ejemplo sería al viejo señor Richardson quién fue disparado a quema ropa con una escopeta de dos cañones con la boca recortada. Un hoyo del tamaño de una bola de boliche es todo lo que queda del vigoroso pecho del hombre…

Como predestinado, el sonido de un viejo auto se escuchó desde afuera de la casa. El sonido era inconfundible, era la vieja van de la familia, Camionzilla como les gustaba llamarla. Era curioso su larga trascendencia en la familia Loud. Al parecer el abuelo de Lynn Loud se la dio a su padre y luego éste se la dio al padre de diez hijas. Lynn al no tener un hijo varón al cuál heredársela, optó por dársela a su hija Luna Loud para que la remodelara y pudiera viajar por el mundo en una auténtica van de rock.

Lincoln levantó las largas y delgadas piernas de su mujer con sumo cuidado y se fue a la puerta principal, dejando a Lucy mirando su programa en el sofá. El albino vio con algo de pena como de la van salían dos castaños con rostro apagado, en cambio la van no tardó mucho en irse a toda prisa de la calle. Dejando en la acera a ambos con nada más que dos maletas en cada mano. La mayor era alta, como de un metro setenta y parecía tener diecisiete años, castaña con un cabello tan largo como su espalda. Vestía con chaqueta azul sobre una camisa lila y unos vaqueros de cuero. Tenía un rostro pecoso y levemente maquillado, con sombras en los ojos. En su espalda traía un estuche de violín muy bien cuidado.

A su lado estaba un chico de cabello capuchino debajo de una banda azul con un cráneo encima, su cabellera era brillante y larga como el de una chica. Traía una camisa con mangas tatuadas y enzima un chaleco de cuero, de esos con infinidad de bolsas, sus vaqueros estaban rasgados y parchados por el interior. Su rostro era pecoso y tenía una expresión tan fino que de verdad parecía una chica.

Ambos le sonrieron agriamente a sus tíos, Lucy se había asomado a ver que pasaba al no escuchar a su hermana por ninguna parte. Se acercaron al matrimonio, dejaron sus cosas en el suelo un momento y los abrazaron.

—Tío Lincoln, tía Lucy, es un placer poder verlos.

—¿Qué pasó, viejos?

—Oh, Lyra, Lemy. Tan encantadores como siempre, pasen a nuestra morada y siéntanse cómodos.

Los tres miraron con una sonrisa a la gótica y la siguieron. Con el tiempo ambos hermanos habían aprendido a aceptar, y valorar, la personalidad de su tía Lucy. Muchas veces se alegraba de que ella, siendo como era, hubiera podido encontrar la persona con la cuál compartir una vida. Y a decir verdad, su tío Lincoln no estaba nada mal. Lyra a veces deseaba casarse con alguien parecido a él.

—Bueno, pasen —Lucy los invitó a pasar, Lyra le agradeció con una reverencia mientras Lemy le hacía un movimiento de cabeza en señal de agrado—. Lyra, sobrina, espero que no encuentres desagradable el ático; pues preparamos tu habitación allí.

—Claro qué no, más bien perdónennos a nosotros por llegar tan de improvisto. Espero no haberlos interrumpido en nada, supongo que tenían planes de ir de vacaciones durante el verano.

—A decir verdad, no. No te preocupes tanto, cariño, la verdad es que no teníamos mucho que hacer. Yo trabajaré fuera la mitad del verano, además, Lucy y Lupa odia ir a los lugares concurridos como para que me acompañen a la ciudad —el hombre abrió con una sonrisa y bajó la escalerilla del ático, invitando a la chica a subir—. Lemy, creo que tanto Lyra como tú prefieren estar en habitaciones separadas…

—Y piensas bien, tío. La verdad no quiero compartir cuarto con ella… es incomodo estar con tu hermana todo el tiempo, ¿entiendes?

A decir verdad, Lincoln no entendía. Gran parte de su vida la había pasado solo, en esa enorme casa que tanto le causaba repelús recordar. Pero comprendía que a su joven sobrino de diez años le resultase incómodo compartir habitación con Lyra, siendo ella una jovencita y él un preadolescente, supuso que lo mejor sería dejarlo con alguien más de su edad; tal vez así se relajara más.

—Es muy bonito, ¿de verdad lo prepararon apenas hoy?

La adolescente no mentía, el ático se veía muy bien. Como una verdadera habitación y no como algo donde uno guarda la basura de la casa. Estaba decorado con algunos posters, en una esquina estaba una cama, al lado de ella una pequeña mesita de noche con una lámpara para leer y un pequeño ropero.

—Lamento no poder darte la habitación de huéspedes, pero la volvimos la habitación de Lynnwood.

—No pasa nada, supongo que dormiré con Lupa.

La idea no pareció gustarle a Lyra, pero no iba a cuestionar a su tío, mucho menos en esta situación tan peculiar. Además, no quería a Lemy en su habitación, era raro. Se rindió al intentar buscar otra manera, y sin decir nada, le dio un codazo a su hermano.

—¿Cómo se dice, Lemuel?

El chico miró irritado a su hermana, claro que iba a agradecer a su tío, no necesitaba que ella se lo recordara. No era como si fuera estúpido.

—Muchas gracias, a ambos.

—Para eso son los parientes, Lemy —Lucy dijo mientras bajaba la escalerilla—. Lyra dejamos que te instales, llevaremos a Lemy con Lupa.

—Claro —Lyra respondió con una sonrisa—, bajaré en cuanto termine. No se preocupen, llamaré a mamá para que se arregle con ustedes.

—Lyra voz de ángel, no hace falta —Lincoln dijo con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a que su esposa y sobrino bajaran—. Tú descansa, seguro fue un viaje agotador desde Chicago. Nosotros arreglaremos todo, tú sólo concéntrate en idear un plan para tus vacaciones; no queremos que te la pases aquí encerrada, ¿verdad?

Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, Lyra asintió un par de veces. A decir verdad, la chica no podía creer la suerte que tenía de tener un tío como Lincoln. No era secreto que lo quería mucho, y lo respetaba. Tal vez tenía razón, conocía algunos chicos en Royal Woods, además podía ir a una casa cultural a practicar el piano y tal vez pasarse por la iglesia que estaba cerca de la casa de su tío. Incluso podía visitar a sus abuelos.

Lincoln bajó y fue tras el par de Loud de sangre. Ya habían entrado en la habitación de Lupa y ésta estaba acostada en su cama mientras sus parientes dejaban las maletas en la cama que hace unas horas no estaba allí.

—Abejita, ¿no vas a saludar?

Lemy soltó una risa ahogada mientras veía divertido el leve sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas de Lupa.

—Oh, Lincoln, no la avergüences. Ya habrá tiempo de eso cuando tenga novio.

Lucy dijo mientras ayudaba a Lemy a meter sus cosas en el armario.

—Bueno creo que todo va bien, iré a preparar la cena. Espero que tengan hambre, es una ocasión especial.

Lincoln se fue de la habitación, con destino a la cocina. La habitación se llenó de silencio, pero no de uno incomodo, más bien era uno agradable. Lemy sabía bien que tanto su tía como su prima odiaban los ruidos fuertes, es por eso que se había planteado ser lo menos escandaloso posible durante las vacaciones. Claro, los constantes regaños de Lyra sobre el tema no ayudaron en motivarlo, mucho menos las indicaciones de su madre de no molestar demasiado a sus tíos. Era como si nadie confiara en él.

El llanto de Lynnwood que vino de su habitación hizo que Lucy fuera hacía su llamado infantil, dejando a los primos solos en su nueva habitación compartida… claro, temporalmente.

—¿Y tienes algo en específico qué hacer durante vacaciones?

—A decir verdad, no —Lemy le respondió con una sonrisa a Lupa—. Supongo que me quedaré en la casa y me pudriré. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo planeado?

—Te pregunté a ti para ver si podía acompañarte, supongo que al final lo haré… en casa.

Ambos rieron y siguieron.

—Lynnwood es parecido a la tía Lucy.

—Es un niño… extraño, sí, dejémoslo así. No parece importarle nada. A decir verdad, me preocupa que sea como la tía Lori.

—Rayos, no. Muérdete la lengua.

Lemy terminó de sacar todo, con un suspiro metió la maleta debajo de la cama y se acostó melancólico sobre su suave colchón. Lupa lo miró intrigada, no era propio del castaño ser calmado. A veces le llegaba a hartar su griterío, pero en su mayoría, su ruidosa personalidad era una de las muchas cosas que apreciaba de él.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué? No… claro qué no —Lemy se levantó rápido—. Ya sabes me siento raro, compartir la habitación con una chica linda como tú no es normal en alguien como yo.

Lemy siempre se comportaba así, coqueto, pero Lupa sabía que en el fondo Lemy era alguien muy tímido y torpe para expresar sus emociones o pensamientos. A igual que ella. La albina no se tragó la mentira del chico, y hubiera insistido en obtener una respuesta sino hubiera sido por el grito de su padre para que todos fueran a comer.

—Oh, el viejo nos llama —se apresuró a decir Lemy—. Vámonos, no quiero hacerlo esperar.

Una parte de lo que Lemy decía era verdad, respetaba mucho a su tío Lincoln y nunca se hubiera atrevido ha hacer algo que lo perjudicara. El simple hecho de hacerlo esperar u ofenderlo lo dejaba muy incomodo y mal parado en su papel de buen sobrino. Lo último que el rockero era quedar mal con su única figura masculina, claro a excepción de su abuelo. Pero la verdad, Lemy estaba más interesado en terminar la conversación, que sin duda se había ido hacía un rumbo el cuál el castaño no quería seguir. Es por eso que hizo a la vista gorda y oídos sordos para irse lo más pronto posible hacía el comedor.

Ambos bajaron con rapidez y vieron que abajo ya los esperaban sus cuatro parientes. Lincoln había servido un gran platón de spaghetti con albóndigas en la mesa y se dispuso a servirla en seis platos distintos. Lucy comenzó a comer mientras veía con una sonrisa mal escindida a Lyra, quien no dejaba de hacerle gestos a Lynnwood para hacerlo sonreír un poco, pero el niño más bien hacía cara expectante ante los intentos de su prima.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela este año, chicos?

Todos entendieron hacía quienes de dirigía el albino. Lyra y Lemy dejaron sus cosas un rato y miraron con una sonrisa a su tío.

—Bueno, me aceptaron en la Universidad de Saint Paul, me darán una beca completa mientras sea miembro del coro y la orquesta de la iglesia anexa al instituto. Además, pienso estudiar una maestría en música clásica —los ojos de Lyra brillaban mientras se refería a la escuela católica a la cuál había querido asistir desde joven—. Ellos me ofrecen trabajo y pensión después de terminar mis estudios, ¿no les parece increíble?

—Vaya, supongo que tú si no te tomaste a la ligera eso de planear tu futuro. Me alegro por ti, siempre fuiste tan inteligente. Sabía que encontraras la manera de juntar las cosas que te gustan y ganar dinero de paso.

—A decir verdad, tú fuiste quien me inspiró, tío Lincoln.

El hombre sonrió con felicidad. Se sentía alagado, mucho. Si bien siempre fue apasionado por el dibujo, siempre supo que las probabilidades en ese negocio no eran las mejores para la mayoría. Para su suerte, el estaba en la mayoría. Si bien el dinero nunca fue u problema, él hombre decidió que sí iba a vivir su vida lo haría con sus recursos y no con los de su padre. Además, esos niños lo necesitaban más que él.

—¿Y tú Lemy?

Lucy preguntó de pronto.

—Bueno, tía Lu. Me uní a una banda en la escuela, nos pagan para tocar en los eventos de días feriados. Genial, ¿no? También decidí ayudar a los huercos de la casa de las artes. No me queda lejos de casa y ellos me pagan dinero por enseñarle a los niños a tocar.

A pesar de la jerga, Lucy entendió, y se sintió verdaderamente impresionada.

—Vaya, ustedes dos si qué no pierden el tiempo…

Era de la madrugada, el reloj de noche en la mesita de Lupa no mentía. Eran las tres menos diez de la madrugada. Se levantó con ganas de ir al baño, tal vez luego iría a la cocina por algo de beber. Se percató que en la cama adyacente a la suya no estaba Lemy, sus frazadas estaban revueltas, pero al final de cuentas vacías. Asomó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta y no vio ninguna luz salir de las escaleras. Por instinto se fue a fijar en la ventana que estaba en su habitación y miró qué en el patio de enfrente estaba el niño.

Traía puesta su ropa y no su pijama, lo único que lo defendía del cruel frio del pueblo Richmond era una chaqueta azul como su banda. Estaba parado a unos centímetros de la acera, casi parado en ella. Miraba con tranquilidad el vecindario y las casas alrededor. El humo que se desprendía del pequeño tubo entre sus dedos le indicó a Lupa qué su primo había bajado al patio a fumar y desechar sus problemas en forma de humo. Algo de lo que ella sabía bien. Se sentía muy extasiada y llena de adrenalina, y eso mismo fue lo que la hizo tomar su chaqueta, ponérsela encima, sacar debajo de su almuada una caja de cigarrillos junto con un encendedor e irse rápida hacía donde estaba el castaño.

Tal vez ya era hora de mostrarle a Lemy su lugar favorito para pasar el tiempo.

Buenas, esta es una historia hecha con amor y cariño hacia estos dos hijos del pecado tan encantadores. Como habran supuesto, es una historia de amor entre dos de los favoritos de los hijos de Lincoln.

Primero que nada, Lincoln aquí no es un Loud. Quise dejar el mambo de los parientes para Lemy. Se preguntaran, ¿por qué? Pues tengo algo preparado para el albino de esta historia tan bonita. Lo haré después y cuando haya finalizado esta. No tardaré tanto como otras, serán capitulos cortos, pero precisos para explicar como es que estos dos preadolescentes se enamoraron.

Lynnwood es un personaje nuevo y original de mi mente, tome el nombre de Lynnwood Loud, uno de los ancestros de Lynn padre y el primer Loud con pie plano. Tal vez después haga un dibujo explicando mejor a este niño y como es que se coló en mi corazón y en las futuras historias que están por venir. Ojalá lo quieran como yo lo quiero a él.

Sin más, me despido. Yo soy Deadmind, que la fuerza los acompañe.


	2. Besos indirectos

—¿Qué dices te gusta?

—No lo sé al final de cuentas tú eres quién paga.

Lincoln sonrió ante la neutralidad de su esposa. La pelinegra ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y la barriga se le empezaba a hinchar, a decir verdad, se veía muy bonita para el albino. Con su piel tan pálida como la porcelana, sus cabello tan negro como la noche y su nariz redonda como una uva. Lucy no había tenido ningún cambio de humor proveniente del embarazo, esa actitud ya la tenía desde chica. Lo único que la amada esposa del albino tenía eran antojos bastantes extraños, y ciertamente, algunos eran muy asquerosos.

—Se me antoja una pizza con piña…

En verdad asquerosos…

—Sí, bueno iremos por una, creo que vi una pizzería a unas calles —el hombre de veintiséis años estaba emocionado, quería compartirle esa emoción a su esposa—. ¿No te gusta? A mí me encanta, es como lo que buscábamos. Es un vecindario agradable, además, Royal Woods queda a sólo media hora de Richmond, podríamos visitar a tus padres cuando sea. También a tus hermanas.

Lucy rozó la yema de sus dedos con suavidad por el pasamanos de madera en las escaleras. A decir verdad, la casa no la convencía. Todos allí parecían ser personas tan radiantes, justo como le desagradaba a ella. Lincoln lo era sí, pero también tenía muchas otras cualidades.

Cualidades con las que se había robado su corazón.

La verdad el pueblo no le agradaba, era muy empalagoso. Hasta el nombre era tonto, Richmond, ese no era nombre para un pueblo lleno de suburbios. A la amante de lo oculto le parecía que ese nombre iba más para un pueblo en las montañas, de esos que tenían lagos atravesándolos.

Tampoco le interesaba mucho la idea de visitar a sus hermanas, no eran tan unidas. Ni siquiera se sentía con la necesidad de verlas, fuera de las ocasiones especiales, claro. Bueno, exceptuando a Lynn… No habían quedado en buenos tratos y lo último que quería era que ella intentara algo con su marido…

Otra vez.

—¿Por qué no vivimos en tu casa? Me gusta tu casa, lo sabes.

Lincoln apreciaba la honestidad de su esposa de veintitrés años, pero ella si que le había tocado un nervio al mencionar esa morada. Se tomó un segundo para calmarse y miró con una sonrisa a la mujer, esa sonrisa bonachona que tanto le gustaba a Lucy.

—Sabes que no me gusta ese lugar. Muchos recuerdos malos están allí.

—Pero también buenos.

Una vez más se tomó un instante para responderle a su mujer.

—Pero los malos son más en comparación, muchos más. Además, quiero tener esto contigo. Una nueva casa. Para ti y para mí. Para nuestra hija. Si no te gusta esta podemos ir a ver otras hasta que te guste alguna. Por mí no hay problema, después de todo, lo único que quiero es complacer a mi amada duquesa.

Lucy se sonrojo medianamente y disimuló muy mal una sonrisa. Hubiera querido ceder a los encantos de su marido y escoger esa casa, pero la verdad no era ni de cerca lo que ella quería. El ático y el sótano sin luz más que la poca qué se filtraba por las diminutas ventanas eran en verdad un acierto a favor, pero el vecindario terminaba por echarlo todo a perder.

—Agradezco tu compresión, mi amado. Es mejor irnos antes de que los habitantes de estos suburbios nos vean.

—Te desagradan sin conocerlos, ¿verdad?

—Me conoces a la perfección —una vez más, sonrió—. ¿Podemos ir por esa pizza?

—Por supuesto, Lu.

Ambos salieron abrazados de la casa. Afuera los esperaba el corredor de ascienda que les había llamado para mostrarles la casa. A decir verdad, él no se notó sorprendido al escuchar la negativa de la pareja. Hasta parecía que ya lo había supuesto.

—Al final no era la casa para nosotros. Aunque muchas gracias —Lincoln miró una vez más el precio de la casa y se atrevió a preguntar—. A decir verdad, el precio es muy bueno para la casa. ¿Por qué es tan barata?

El hombre se encogió de hombros, al final de cuentas sus clientes no la querían, no importaría mucho si se le iba un poco la lengua.

—A unas manzanas al norte está un cementerio. La gente se desanima bastante por este tipo de cosas.

Lincoln logró detectar un suspiro de sorpresa de parte se su esposa, así que decidió seguir con su platica.

—Pues a toda la gente que vive en esta manzana parece no importarles…

El hombre alzó la ceja, mirando extrañado al albino. Tal vez si le contaba se iría de una buena vez y lo dejaría seguir con su trabajo. La verdad era que llevaba mucho tiempo charlando con ellos… para ser un par de clientes muertos.

—Usted no lo escuchó de mí, pero hace un par de años un loco mató a en esta casa a la familia de su novia junto con ella y se suicidó en el ático. Según dicen, fue un crimen pasional, seguramente la chica le fue infiel y él le pagó con balas.

Lincoln sintió como Lucy enterraba sus uñas fuertemente en su brazo y la miró un poco molesto. La notó emocionada, algo muy raro en ella. Su esposa era casi tan alta como él, así que no le fue difícil ver al albino a los ojos y musitar.

—La quiero…

Lemy se había preocupado bastante en bajar a la primera planta de la casa, su corazón se aceleraba como bala cada vez que su cuerpo hacía alguno de esos ruidos que solo se escuchaban cuando uno intentaba ser sigiloso. A gatas y con el corazón en la mano, el chico bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomó las llaves de la casa que estaban colgadas en un percho al pie del marco de la puerta. La abrió con lentitud y salió por ella, cerrando la con mortal precisión; sin generar ruido alguno, de cierta manera culposa, Lemy se sintió orgulloso de haber hecho tan impecable trabajo. Tal vez su madre tenía razón, al parecer sí tenía madera de chico irresponsable. Pero él no era de esa clase.

Se sentía horripilantemente culpable, siendo que estaba bajo el techo de sus tíos más cercanos. No quería ni imaginar que pasaría si ellos llegasen a descubrirlo. Que le dijeran a su madre no era el problema, el verdadero inconveniente eran ellos y Lyra en sí. ¿Con qué cara los vería después de esa penosa situación? Aun así sacó de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarrillos, robados de su madre, y se llevó uno a la boca. Sus nervios estaban de punta mientras sacaba el encendedor, para encenderlo en el cigarrillo mientras su dedos temblaban.

Era estúpido. Terriblemente irresponsable. Era de madrugada y él se había escapado de la casa sus parientes para fumar en la calle.

—¿Sí sabes que esa cosa te pudre los pulmones? ¿No?

Casi gritó a todo pulmón mientras todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, como lo haría un gato asustado. Precisamente eso era. Un gato asustado. No, aterrorizado. Al principio tuvo miedo de que fuera Lyra, pero reconoció la voz y la despreocupación de Lupa. Claro, eso no mejoraba las cosas. Se giró con lentitud, intentando con ganas tardarse lo más posible. En verdad había sido estúpido, irresponsable y malagradecido. Era Lupa, tal vez le ayudaría y no diría nada si le prometía no volver a hacerlo. Cumpliría su promesa, al menos mientras estuviera en la casa de la albina.

–Lu… Lupa —le costaba trabajo formar palabra—…. No… no le digas a tus padres…

La adolescente alzó una ceja y miró con neutralidad a su primo, a decir verdad, se veía muy lindo asustado. Se sentía extrañamente confianza. Nunca fue una persona tímida, pero tampoco era un haz a la hora de socializar. Pero con Lemy era como si nada de eso importase, al final de cuenta él ya conocía la mayoría de las cosas sobre su persona y seguía queriéndola. Y la sensación de comodidad que el chico le generaba a Lupa era muy agradable para la misma.

—¿Tienes encendedor?

Lemy titubeó un poco, se esperó a ver si no era una trampa, pero al notar la mirada impaciente de su prima decidió darle el encendedor de su madre; se lo había robado hace un par de años, y según palabras de la mujer, había sido rellenado infinidad de veces. Que reciclar no estaba de más. Era gracioso, salvabas la tierra mientras tú te mueres poco a poco.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

La chica no respondió. Le quitó el encendedor y sacó la cajetilla de cigarros, se llevó un tubo a la boca, lo encendió y aspiró con ganas. Le entregó el mechero al castaño y le arrojó una nube de humo desde la comisura de sus labios. Lemy tosió al tragárselo por accidente y de pronto sintió la enorme necesidad de reír. Se aguantó, no quería ser descubierto una segunda vez en la noche. A decir verdad, de todos los escenarios que el chico había previsto, ninguno se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a lo ocurrido. Lupa se había vuelto su cómplice en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, guardándole su secreto y compartiéndole el suyo con él.

—Pero ya enserio esta cosa te pudre el cuerpo.

—Lo sé, lo dice en la cajetilla —Lemy le mostró la imagen del feto cubierto de ceniza de cigarro, de esas con un mensaje en contra del cigarro abajo—. Pero no estoy embarazado, lo dejaré cuando lo esté.

Lupa miró con una sonrisa al chico.

—Ven. Vámonos de aquí. Conozco un lugar donde podemos estar tranquilos —Lupa tomó de la mano al niño y se lo llevó corriendo hacía las desértica calles de su manzana—. ¿Traes tu teléfono? Tenemos que terminar antes de las cinco. A esa hora llega el velador.

¿Velador? ¿A qué clase de lugar lo llevaba? Se hubiera resistido, pero la verdad es que estaba muy interesado en el dichoso sitio al qué su prima se refería. Caminaron y fumaron unas dos cuadras, para ese momento los largos tubos de nicotina era historia. Hacía un frio del demonio y su respiración generaba vapor que se perdía en el aire. No había más luz que la generada por los faros en las esquinas de las calles, y la verdad, esa no era suficiente.

Lemy se paralizó al ver el lugar donde estaba parado. No entendió muy bien como había llegado allí, él y Lupa habían entrado a una pequeña zona con arbustos y tras mucho caminar se toparon con un gran desnivel de tierra. Al bajar por él, siguieron caminado hasta llegar a su destino. Se fue enterando poco a poco del lugar donde ahora estaba, las lápidas y criptas en forma de diminutas casas de una sola habitación le dieron una idea.

—¡¿Un cementerio?! —susurró perplejo—. ¡Lupa, no podemos estar aquí! ¡No debemos!

—Tranquilo, Saint Louis no tiene un enterrador viviendo en él, nadie lo vigila de noche. Además, he estado aquí miles de veces. Conozco el camino hacia Salvador de memoria.

—Pero… ¿Y el respeto? Siento que es algo extremo estar aquí a estas horas.

—Vamos, ¿qué podemos hacerles? ¿Quitarles la vida?

Lemy intentó decir algo más, pero la verdad era que su prima no tenían nada de lógica, de hecho, eran solo esquivos para no responderle. Aún así ya estaban allí, no iba a dejar a Lupa sola en ese lugar. Era como decía aquél dicho…

Habían avanzado tanto que dar marcha atrás ya era imposible.

Intentó pisar lo menos posible la tierra del lugar abultada, lo último que quería era pisar a un pobre cristiano, como diría su hermana. Hablando de ella, si llegase a enterar de esto seguramente le daría un buen castigo, o peor aún, le daría un sermón bíblico.

Su espalda se estremeció en tan sólo pensar en eso.

Vio varios nombres a lo largo de su camino.

Martha Potter, amada esposa.

Louis Williams, querido padre.

Peter y Newton Light, querido padre y amado hijo.

La última le dio cierta pena a Lemy, era bastante triste, la fecha del tal Peter era de treinta y cinco años, mientras que la del chico Newton apenas si llegaba a los dieciocho. Quién sabe que habrían pasado esos dos, seguramente sólo tuvieron mala suerte en la vida. Ver las lápidas lo hacía sentir mal, verdaderamente culpable de estar allí. También lo puso pensativo. A su mente llegó su padre, curioso hombre. Según lo que su madre le había contado, al nacer Lyra él se veía reacio a la idea de criarla, pero al final de cuentas se quedó. Al nacer él, el sujeto marco su línea y se marchó, como le había prometido a su madre cuando le advirtió que ya no quería más hijos. No sabía que era más surreal, el hecho de que el tipo cumplió su promesa o que su madre siguió con él después de escucharla. ¿Se sentía culpable por su ida? La verdad es que no. Simplemente curioso por lo que pudo ser y no fue. A decir verdad, no esperaba verlo en su vida, no lo necesitaba, a lo mejor y ya hasta estaba en una tumba. La idea de un cementerio a kilómetros del pueblo, con dos adolescentes desconocidos caminando bajo la cobija de la noche pisoteando la tumba de su padre lo hizo reír por lo bajo.

—Oye, oye, ¡oye!

Los gritos de Lupa sacaron de su transe a Lemy.

—¿Qué pasa, Lup?

Dijo como si nada el castaño. La albina rodó los ojos, entendiendo que el chico no había escuchado nada de lo que ella había dicho en los últimos minutos.

—Es aquí. Este es el lugar que te quería mostrar.

La adolescente con suéter alzó las manos señalando una cripta enorme. Estaba corrida por el tiempo, agrietada por todos lados y llena de enredaderas de las cuales nacían rosas. Tenía dos pilares circulares sosteniendo el balcón que le daba forma de hogar a la cripta y no solo como un cubo de cemento. No había ventanas, al final de cuentas, no sé necesitarían. El negro portón de metal estaba oxidado y sin cadena que evitara la entrada a usurpadores de tumba…

A decir verdad, así se sentía Lemy.

El chico alzó la cabeza y vio que encima del marco del portón estaba talladas en una placa las palabras.

—Salvador Hernández Beltrán…

—Vaya nombre, ¿no?

Lupa dijo mientras empujaba el portón, haciendo un estruendoso ruidos de arrastre que puso muy nervioso a Lemy. Pero aún así la siguió al entrar en la cripta. Al estar los dos, la chica caminó apresurada al rectángulo de cemento donde estaba el ataúd de Salvador y se sentó en él de piernas cruzadas. Como si se tratara de un banquillo, de esos de los que había en los parques. Sacó la cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno en su boca.

Lemy se acercó con cierta duda, mirando cuidadosamente a sus alrededores. Observó con cierto miedo el retrato hecho a mano con el rostro de quién pertenecía la cripta que ahora estaban profanando. Salvador era un hombre gordo, con rostro serio y un bigote canoso sobre sus labios. Su piel era blanca y su cabello blanco de tantas canas. Solo los que llegaron a conocer al hombre podrían decir cuál fue su color en antaño. El retrato estaba sucio, arrugado y medio roto, agrietado.

Seguramente la única visita que esa tumba tenía era la de Lupa.

—No me siento bien estando aquí.

—No te preocupes, se llevaron el cuerpo hace años y abandonaron la cripta. Como no pagan el mantenimiento, el velador la deja derrumbarse.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que se llevaron el cuerpo?

—Mamá lleva un registro de todos los cuerpos del cementerio, junto con los que se llevaron. Es como su pasatiempo. Aquí no hay nada más que cemento y piedra. Quédate tranquilo, ¿de verdad piensas que te traería a una tumba con muerto?

—Bueno, viéndolo así… ¿no es tan malo? —se sentó al lado de su prima e hizo lo propio con un cigarrillo—. ¿Cuándo empezaste a visitar a Chavita?

Lupa lo pensó un poco, soltó humo bajo su labio antes de responder.

—Cómo desde hace dos años. Yo necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde dibujar y este me pareció perfecto.

—Vaya, uno pensaría que te harías un estudio en el garaje. No esto. En fin, no niego que es agradable y tranquilo —Lemy tardó un segundo en seguir, pues había dado un respiro a su tubo—. ¿Y desde hace cuanto fumas? Si la dama me permite preguntar.

Lupa le dio un golpe amistoso al hombro del chico y sonriendo le respondió.

—La dama te lo permite. No sé, no llevo la cuenta. ¿Tres meses? —le dio una calada al tubo—. ¿Y tú, castañita?

Lemy se ruborizó un poco antes de responderle a su prima.

—Un año…

Lupa casi se ahogó con el humo.

—¿¡Y por qué nunca me contaste nada!?

—¡No es algo que se le diga a la familia! Ahora lo sabes porque me descubriste, de otra forma no te lo iba a decir.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, fue muy tonto salir a fumar en el patio. La gente de aquí es muy entrometida, si de casualidad alguien te hubiera visto estarías más que frito… —la niña se quitó el cabello de los ojos de un manotazo—. O peor, pudieron haber llamado a la policía pensando que eras un vago.

—Vamos, no creo que llegara a tanto.

—Lemy, tienes toda la pinta de ser un mal viviente. Todos lo sabemos; es un hecho. Pero te conocemos, eres un buen chico, pero la gente tiende a llevarse mucho por las apariencias —miró de arriba a bajo el conjunto rockero del niño—. Para tu mala suerte.

—¿Qué me dices tú? Con toda esa onda de la ropa negra, el cabello blanco y las visitas nocturnas a los cementerios pareces más gótica que la tía Lucy.

—No niego que me llaman la atención las cosas espirituales, mi mamá me contaba historias de Edgar Poe para dormir, era inevitable —se defendió la niña mientras encendía otro cigarrillo—. Pero yo no me llamaría gótica, creo que no le voy a ninguna jerga cultural. Sólo intento ser yo. Aunque ser yo resulte tan extraño.

—Y qué lo digas. ¿Tienes un cigarrillo? Ya se terminaron los míos.

La niña se quitó el tubo de la boca y lo puso entre los labios de Lemy, sacándole un gritillo de horror.

—Ya no tengo, es el último.

Lemy se atragantó con un poco de humo antes de responder.

—Pero me lo hubieras dicho, te lo hubiera dejado para ti sola. Ahora estoy fumando de tu baba.

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Lupa reflexionó.

—¿Cuánta como beso?

Lemy se enrojeció antes de poder responderle a su prima como era debido.

—¡No! O bueno… ¡Arg! ¡No lo sé!

—Bueno, felicidades. Eres el primer beso de una chica, Lemy. Bien hecho, campeón.

Lemy caló el tubo, se lo devolvió a Lupa y sacó el humo gris.

—Te lo tomas muy normal todo. Tanta apatía no es buena —se había tranquilizado al ver como Lupa se lo tomaba tan normal, a lo mejor no era para tanto, o bueno, lo era, pero el desinterés de Lupa terminó por contagiarlo—. Supongo que lo mismo aplica para ti. Vaya besos entre primos, la tía Luan y el tío Bobby seguramente dirían un chiste sobre el norte de México.

Sin querer, Lemy le sacó una risa a su prima, quién en ese momento y para el juicio del niño, se veía muy bonita.

—Pero ya enserio, ¿por qué empezaste a usar esta mierda?

La albina le pasó el cigarro a Lemy y éste fumo de él.

—No lo sé, supongo que por estrés. Enojo —el chico sacó humo con un rostro serio antes de pasarle el cigarrillo a Lupa—. Últimamente todos me tratan distinto. Mamá quiere que busque la manera de formar una banda. Mientras que Lyra no deja de darme planes de estudios que involucran Universidades y carreras… Es como si ellas creyeran que si me dejan escoger mi futuro por mí mismo, lo echaré a perder. Me tratan como un estúpido y a veces me siento de esa forma. Fumar es lo único que me hace perder ese sentimiento.

Lupa miró el cigarrillo, ya casi se acababa, se quedó meditando un instante. Se sentía mal ahora, Lemy verdaderamente tenía un dilema moral. En cambio ella fumaba por una absurda razón. Sabía que estaba mal, y que el pequeño tubo entre sus dedos le causaba mucho daño a su joven cuerpo. Pero no le importaba demasiado.

—No eres tonto —por fin habló—. Eres una persona muy inteligente, Lemy. En lo personal, te encuentro muy maduro para tu edad. Tal vez Lyra y la tía Luna solo están preocupadas por ti. No quieren que tomes una mala decisión y te arrepientas de ella luego. Además comprenderlas, no saben como tratar un chico en la pubertad. Nunca tuvieron que.

—Y lo entiendo, pero aún así no me puedo sacar el pensamiento de la mente. Me siento mal por enojarme con mis parientes porque ellos quieren ayudarme con mi futuro.

—Vamos, tienes derecho a molestarte. No sólo ellas tienen sentimientos. Podrás ser muy macho y todo, pero eres un niño —la albina le revolvió el cabello a Lemy—. Para ser precisos, mi pequeño primito.

—No me despeines —la verdad era que el chico no le quitó la mano a Lupa con ira, sino con vergüenza—. Pero ahora dime, ¿Por qué fumas tú también?

Lupa miró unos instantes el cigarrillo, al ver que casi no tenía tabaco para quemar lo apagó en el suelo. Miró con una sonrisa a Lemy, no muy convencida de lo que iba a decir.

—Me gusta…

El rostro de Lemy de pronto se notó indignado.

—¡Vamos Lupa! Yo te cuento mis problemas internos y tú no tienes ni la confianza de contarme los tuyos.

—No es eso. Verdaderamente no tengo una razón, o bueno, una razón tan buena como la tuya —Lupa estaba sonrojada de la pena—. Mira, me gusta fumar y lo hago. Me gusta mucho y por eso me siento mal cuando lo hago. Yo no tengo motivos para hacerlo, mis papás están bien, yo estoy bien. Lo único mal en mi vida es que me cuesta hacer amigos, pero nada más. ¿Qué está mal conmigo, Lemy?

El chico de pronto se sentía terrible por provocar a su prima. En sí se había exaltado de más. Lo reconocía. Conocía a Lupa y su manera de ser. Por un momento pensó que le estaba habiendo una de sus movidas para cambiar de tema.

—No hay nada de malo, Lup —el niño tomó aire y dijo apenado—. Eres muy linda e interesante. No sé como decirlo, es como si todo te gustara y a la vez nada. Pareces apática todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que estás muy interesada en lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Tal vez por eso te gusta fumar, porque verdaderamente no odias nada. Todo te parece agradar, menos la gente…

Lupa se quedó sin habla un instante, pero luego suspiró con melancolía y dijo.

—Vámonos a casa… el velador no tarda en llegar.

Ambos salieron y cerraron la cripta de Salvador. Intentaron ser lo menos ruidosos posibles y lo lograron con orgullo. Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al desnivel, donde Lemy ayudó a subir a Lupa. La niña le había contado que normalmente tardaba unos diez minutos intentado subir el desnivel, pues su estatura y su estado físico nunca fueron favorables para ese tipo de acciones. El castaño entendió todo mientras miraba el suelo avergonzado, intentando no ver por debajo de la falda de su prima mientras la ayudaba a subir.

Caminaron lento por las calles, ya había uno que otro coche circulando por las calles. Los que pasaban por la carretera miraban apáticos a la pareja y los dejaban atrás sin saber nada de ellos o de su historia, lo mismo pasaba con Lemy y Lupa.

Llegaron a la casa y con horror vieron que no habían cerrado la puerta, sino que la habían dejado levemente pegada al marco.

—¿No crees que el tío Lincoln haya salido temprano a trabajar?

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Lemy.

—No. Es muy temprano. Mejor entra antes de que nos vean. Recuerda cambiarte de ropa.

No hacía falta preguntar el por qué, así que Lemy simplemente asintió y siguió a Lupa por la sala de la casa, llegaron a las escaleras y las subieron con cautela. Al final del recorrido, ambos estaban en la habitación de la albina bastante exaltado y nerviosos.

Ya iban a irse a sus respectivas cómodas, el reloj de Lupa daba que eran cerca de las tres y media de la mañana.

El castaño casi se tira de llenó en su cama cuando Lupa lo interrumpió, plantándole de sorpresa un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste de mí —se le alejó unos centímetros—. Felicidades, hoy besaste dos veces a una chica.

Y lo dejó, pues la niña se fue directo a la cama y se acostó, al poco tiempo Lemy notó como ella estaba ya dormida.

Lemy se sentía extraño en ese momento, al igual que Lupa.

Ninguno de los lo sabían, pero esa escapada al cementerio había dado hincapié a una serie de eventos de lo más extraños, pero para eso faltaba ver llegar los días siguientes de verano…


	3. Comida Familiar

—Buenos días, Lemy, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche con Lupa?

El chico miró apenado la pared, intentando no mirar directo hacía su tío, aún sentía remordimiento por haberse ido a fumar y posteriormente fugarse junto a su hija a la cripta de algún buen hombre del mundo.

—Normal, tío Lincoln.

Formuló antes de irse a sentar lo más lejos de él, que en cuyo caso era en una esquina, justo a la derecha de Lupa. Lyra los miró inquisitiva, pero decidió no decir nada, prefería guardarse sus regaños para Lemy y no molestar a sus tíos durante el desayuno. La adolescente ya le sacaría la sopa a su hermano, por el momento estaba más preocupada en ver por el rabillo de la puerta a su tía cocinar. Se sentía mal por no ayudarla, pese a la negativa de ésta, la chica aún sentía que era su deber como buena invitada en la casa.

—No eres tú. Quiere aprender a cocinar. Ni a mí me deja hacer comida u ayudarle, y eso que antes yo hacía las hacía todas.

Lincoln adivinó lo que su sobrina pensaba y dijo mientras le hacía un cariño a Lynnwood. Lyra suspiró y miró a su tío con una sonrisa, a decir verdad, lo encontraba muy guapo. No era como si fuera una verdadera donis, pero sin duda su cabello blanco y sus pecas lo resaltaba mucho del resto. Ya sin mencionar lo buena persona que era, además de paciente, véase sólo con su esposa. Lynnwood no se parecía nada en él, más bien había sacado rasgos de su madre. Por el otro lado, Lupa era casi idéntica. Era raro, pero Lyra sentía que de todos en esa mesa, Lemy era quién más se asemejaba a él.

—¿Puedo cargarlo?

—Claro, no te preocupes, no va a llorar por nada que hagas.

Lyra recibió al niño y lo miró con una sonrisa, él simplemente hizo una cara neutra y parpadeó un par de veces. Los brillantes ojos verdes, que Lupa y la tía Lucy tenían, le daban un toque misterioso al bebé. Con eso sacó una nueva semejanza, pues Lemy como su tío Lincoln, tenía los ojos azul cielo. Ella había sacado más rasgos de su madre, como su cabello y su rostro. Lemy había sacado los de su padre…

Ahora que lo pensaba, su padre era casi idéntico en apariencia que su tío Lincoln. Quitando sus dientes y su cabello, pues él era castaño y de una piel ligeramente más bronceada que la de su tío.

Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y mejor siguió dándole mimos al niño.

—¿Lynnwood? Di Lyra, así, Ly-ra.

El bebé miró a la adolescente, luego a su padre, y regresó con la niña.

—Caca.

El rostro sonrojado de Lyra y las risas de Lupa y Lemy parecieron agradarle a Lynnwood, pues sin necesidad de que la chica se lo pidiera, repitió la palabra.

Lincoln sonrió ante la escena, sumamente satisfecho con lo que se había transformado su vida a estas fechas. Si pudiera ir al pasado y decirle a su yo más joven que resistiera, que lo bueno estaba muy pronto a llegar, no lo haría. Pues como decía Lisa cuando le comentaba la idea, si le decía que iba a pasar nunca iba a suceder. Prefería por mucho aguantarse esos tristes y dolorosos años que perderse estos maravillosos días.

—Comida lista. Casi perdí parte del rostro, pero espero que les guste.

Lucy lo sacó del transe, pues llegó con dos sartenes a la mesa, uno lleno de tocino y en otro con una torre de panqueques. Lincoln no tuvo corazón para hacerle notar lo quemado de los platillos o el hecho de que nadie tenía cubiertos, así que se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

—Muchas gracias, Lu. Iré por platos y cubiertos. Tú hiciste el desayuno, pero yo hago la mesa.

Lucy por fin se dio cuenta de aquello y miró con una sonrisa a su esposo, después de todo, y de todas la peleas, era suyo y de nadie más…

Su hombre del plan.

—¿Ya hablaron con mi mamá?

—Lo hice al despertar. Lyra también me dio el dinero que ella les dejó, a decir verdad, no era necesario. Me dijo que volvería por ustedes antes de terminar el verano, según entendí por comienzos de agosto —Lucy le sonrió a Lynnwood y lo tomó de las manos de Lyra—. Aproveché para llamar a mis padres, pensé que sería buena idea ir a visitarlos.

—Es una idea maravillosa, tía Lucy.

—Yo no le veo problema.

Lyra y Lupa parecían bastante alegres a la idea de ir a ver a Lynn y Rita Loud. Lemy miró un minuto sus manos, era un gesto muy suyo, lo hacía cada vez que estaba preocupado. En esta ocasión lo estaba por su madre, sus giras tras bandas de rock nunca terminaban en buenos términos, ya ni de hablar de las fiestas a las que se iba cada fin de semana. Pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la realidad, como diría su tía Luan, ¿para qué amargarse la vida con problemas? Era mejor para el chico empezar a olvidar esos asuntos, por lo menos hasta volver a su casa, y divertirse con sus parientes de sangre, bueno, y su tío Lincoln.

—Me parece genial, excelente idea.

—¿Ir a Royal Woods? —Lincoln llegó y dejó todo en la mesa—. Bueno, será bueno ver a tus padre, y quién sabe, tal vez nos topemos con alguna de tus hermanas.

Los Loud eran una familia grande, así que las posibilidades de encontrarse a una de las hijas del matrimonio no era para nada bajas. Y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que las únicas Loud que ya no residían en Royal Woods eran Lori, Luna y Lucy. Lincoln a veces se sentía mal por no haberle hecho caso a Lucy e irse a otro pueblo, pero la verdad era que detestaba su pasado y todo lo relacionado con él, por eso tuvo que fingir alegría al escuchar que irían una vez más a la avenida Franklin. No era como si tuviera ganas, pues en realidad eran nulas, pero tampoco iba a discutir con su esposa porque ella quería ir a ver a sus padres. Él mismo también hubiera querido verlos si las cosas no hubieran sido como fueron. Al final de día, eso era parte del matrimonio y parte de estar en una familia.

El sacrificarse un poco por los que querías.

—Debo decir que sólo quiero ver a las gemelas.

—No hables así, Lu. Son tu familia.

—Una familia poco soportable.

Lincoln sintió cierta pena por la mujer, no entendía ese rencor hacía todas, siendo que en lo que respetaba el hombre, todas eran buenas personas. Claro, algo descuidadas y a veces demasiado rudas, pero buenas.

—¿Crees que el abuelo aún tenga el viejo carrito de baterías?

—No me digas que quieres subir a esa cosa, ¿no estas un poco mayor para eso?

—Claro que lo estoy, Lupa —Lemy se defendió avergonzado—. Quiero ver si me lo regala, encontré un pequeño motor en el tiradero y quería ver si podía hacerlo funcionar.

Lucy recordó con cierto cariño el carrito de baterías de Lola, esa cosa sin duda tenía potencia, o así lo veía en su niñez. Tenía buenos recuerdos en ese automóvil a miniatura. De hecho, tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Lincoln sino fuera por ese carrito de baterías. Al crecer Lola, se le heredó a Lily, quién le cambió la pintura para adaptarlo a su personalidad. Y cuando la misma creció, lo dejó abandonado en el ático de la casa Loud, donde terminaban la mayoría de pertenencias que ya nadie quería. Por la mente de la mujer pasó rápido la idea de que sus viejos comics de La Princesa Pony siguieran allí, escondidos ágilmente en el compartimiento secreto de la abuela Harriet.

—Bueno, con un motor pasaría de ser súper ñoño a solo ser ñoño.

—No creo que debas pedírselo, el motor se quedó en casa y no puedes ir hasta allá por él.

—Rayos, no te equivocas, mujer —la sonrisa de Lemy se borró y le dio la razón a Lyra—. Qué mala pata —se llevó un panqueque a la boca y se echó miel como si fuera enjuague bocal—. Era mi proyecto de verano, iba a mostrarlo en la exhibición de manualidades.

—Yo te llevó.

Lemy miró avergonzado a su tío Lincoln, no quería causarle problemas o molestias, y allí estaba, haciendo que su tío de gran corazón se ofreciera a llevarlo a su casa a recoger un motor para quitarle el coraje infantil.

—¡No es necesario! ¡Digo! ¡No quiero molestar! ¡Puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa!

—No es molestia, a decir verdad, adoro ese carrito de baterías —nadie entendió porque Lucy se sonrojó de pronto—. Me encantaría verlo correr de nuevo.

Lemy no supo bien a lo que su tío se refería, pero le encantó la idea de poder hacer su proyecto de verano como tenía planeado. Era increíble, a decir verdad, tenía un fabuloso pariente.

—Muchas gracias tío Lincoln.

—De verdad, viejo, te luces como nadie.

Lyra y Lemy sintieron cálidos los pechos al ver al hombre sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón, no conocían a nadie que pudiera recrear la sonrisa de su tía Leni como lo hacía el albino. Claro, no era tan hermosa como la de la rubia, pero de verdad no le pedía nada.

—Bueno, podríamos ir de paso, hacer escala con los abuelos.

—¿Podríamos? Me sonó a plural, pequeñita.

—Quiero acompañar a papá y a Lemy, mamá —Lupa miró con una sonrisa coqueta a su progenitora—. Sino quién se encargará de que nadie le coquetee.

Lupa jugó una carta que sabía bien iba a ganar, para la niña esa movida era la equivalente a la que tanto le gustaba a su tía Lily en esos juegos de video que tanto le gustaban. ¿Cómo se llamaba? A sí. Éxodo El Invencible, a la albina le era raro, además de innecesariamente complicado el método de usar esa simple carta, con eso de que tenías que tener otras cuatro en la mano. Lo único que sabía bien era que esa carta era la única de todo el juego que te hacía ganar de inmediato, ósea, como la suya de los celos.

Era ganar-ganar con ambas.

—Buena idea Lupa.

Todos menos madre e hija soltaron un suspiro de incredibilidad, y siguieron comiendo mientras las góticas sonreían con complicidad. Lynnwood miró asqueado su papilla de manzana y levantó con torpeza la cucharita con la que comía, ante el gris color de la mezcla el niño vociferó.

—huácala.

—¡Pero si son mis nietos favoritos! —Lynn Loud recibió con un abrazo a los tres de los diez nietos que tenía—. Qué agradable sorpresa.

—Pero si te había avisado que veníamos, papá.

—El abuelo quería ser amable, mamá.

—Oh, gracias.

—Jeje… Te escuchaste como Leni —Lily no pudo evitar reírse de su hermana mientras jugaba en su consola—, pero seria.

—También es un gusto, Lily.

Lucy saludó de mala gana a la mujer de veintiocho años que jugaba sus cosas sentada en el sofá de la casa, usando nada más que un camisón gris. Su rubio cabello estaba despeinado y tenía ojeras de no haber dormido en un buen tiempo.

—No te preocupes por ella, cielo. Está molesta porque la despidieron de la revista.

—¡No me despidieron! ¡Me largue! ¡Es distinto!

—Sí, eso mismo dijiste las últimas ocho veces —Rita suspiró irritada—. Pero no arruinemos el ambiente. ¡Lily! ¡Ve a ponerte algo de ropa! ¡Qué no ves que Lincoln esta afuera! ¡Puede entrar y verte en esas fachas!

—¡Ay! Mamá, pero si ya se casó con Lucy, ya es de la familia, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Me preocupa que mi hija no tenga decencia, ahora ve o te quitó esa cosa y te obligo a comportarte como la adulta que eres.

—Ya, ya. No te alborotes, Rita. Me voy a poner un pantalón… —Lily chasqueó la lengua irritada—. La falta de respeto abunda por aquí.

—Abuelo, sonará raro, ¿pero aún tienes el carrito de baterías de la tía Lola?

—¡Dejo de ser suyo desde hace mucho! ¡Y sí lo quiere tendrá que luchar por él!

Se alcanzó a escuchar a Lily desde la segunda planta.

—Oh, ¿esa cosa vieja? Está en el ático, tirado allí nomas.

—¡Genial!

—Abuelo, Lemy quiere repararlo a su manera. Quiere saber si puedes dárselo para comenzar a modificarlo.

Lemy asintió un par de veces emocionado, dándole la razón a Lupa.

—Pues si pueden bajarlo del ático en una pieza, es suyo.

Ambos niños se miraron con una sonrisa y salieron disparados a la segunda planta. Lynn miró feliz la escena y Rita abrazó con cariño a Lucy y a Lyra.

—Ahora díganme, ¿cómo están mis niñas?

Lincoln no podía dejar de mirar con una sonrisa torcida la casa enfrente de la de los Loud. Esa vieja casa burguesa de arquitectura refinada y pintura negra. Era casi una casona, pero se quedaba en una casa ligeramente amplia. Era doloroso para él ver ese lugar y no querer llorar. Pero era mucho más gratificante ver como los niños salían y corrían de ella con juguetes y muñecos en las manos. Una de las encargadas lo reconoció y le dio un energético saludo desde el otro lado de la acera. Lincoln le regresó la acción con un poco de pena, el hombre estaba seguro de que sino fuera por todos los niños que debía cuidar, la mujer se hubiera tomado el tiempo de saludarlo como era debido. La conocía un poco, sabía que era buena persona.

—Hace un día maravilloso, ¿no?

Lincoln salió de su trance, y sólo así, se percató de que estaba en la acera. Miró a su derecha y vio con cierto miedo a las dos castañas que lo miraban. La mayor tenía unos cuarenta, mientras que la pequeña a su lado tenía unos diez.

—Lynn, que curioso encontrarte aquí —la mujer sonrió y apuntó un par de veces con la mirada a su hija—. Oh. Hola a ti también, Lynn.

Se sintió tonto, ¿pero qué más hacía? Ese era el nombre de la niña, y de la mujer…, y del patriarca de la casa Loud.

—Lynn tercera, ¿no tienes nada que decirle a…, tu tío?

Con desgano, la mujer dijo la última parte.

—Hola, señor Lincoln. Es grato verlo aquí en este día tan bonito.

Lincoln no sabía si era la forma tan formal de hablar, o que la niña se comportaba como una damita, pero el caso era que la Lynn más joven le fascinaba al albino. Y ella admiraba a su tío, sobre todo por sus descendencia Británica.

—Oh, el placer es de mi persona. No esperaba toparme con damas tan hermosas este día.

Utilizó la única cosa que conservaba de su familia hoy en día, su acento, para sacarle una risilla a las dos Lynn.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitar a los suegros, también a saludar. Ya sabes, los niños querían venir.

Lynn estaba por preguntar sobre a cuales niños se refería cuando vio que de la puerta salían Lemy y Lupa cargando sobre sus cabeza el viejo carrito de baterías que le había pertenecido a sus hermanas menores cuando éstas eran más jóvenes.

Lynn tercera pareció feliz de ver a su primos, y estos parecieron compartir el gusto.

—L-tres, ven ayúdanos —Lemy se tambaleó a la derecha, llevándose a Lupa a rastras—. Necesitamos ayuda.

—R-Rápido, mis manos se cansan.

La niña sonrió y salió disparada hacía donde sus primos, ayudándoles con el vehículo. Lupa miró por un instante a su tía Lynn, y la castaña la miró a ella. Para nada le gustaba la expresión sería con la cuál la deportista siempre la veía, pero como las demás veces, le resto importancia y continuó con lo suyo.

—Papá, abre la puerta del garaje… ¡Pero ya!

El grito de Lupa se escuchó más como una súplica que como una orden, ninguno de los dos quería decirlo, pero la ayuda de su prima, pese a ser bien intencionada, no era mucha. Lynn tercera podía ser lista como nadie, pero era una verdadera masa inútil para las actividades físicas.

Lynn miró irritada la escena, siendo que ella a la edad de su hija seguramente hubiera podido cargar el coche ella sola.

Lincoln obedeció a su hija y abrió la puerta del garaje, le hubiera ayudado a llevarlo por el poco camino que quedaba, pero no quería lastimar el orgullo de ninguno de los tres.

—¿Y cómo va todo?

Lynn se atrevió a preguntarle al albino. Lincoln le sonrió y le respondió mientras miraba con una sonrisa las huellas de pintura en el garaje.

—Todo está bien, ya sabes. Se siente raro ser tan grande en tan poco tiempo, siento como si fuera ayer cuando casi me matan con el coche de baterías…

—Ni me lo recuerdes, aún sigo apenada por eso…

—Oh, no me refería a eso —los ojos de Lincoln tenían un brillo especial—. Ustedes prácticamente me salvaron…, me hicieron darme cuenta de lo malo que era mi mundo. Prácticamente empecé a vivir mi vida después de conocerlas.

Lynn se sonrojó y miró apenada al suelo, de verdad detestaba sentirse así, siendo que él era el esposo de su hermana. Tal vez ella ya no estuviera casada, pero aún así no había razón por la cuál comportarse así. Ya había metido la pata con Lucy una vez en aquella fiesta de año nuevo donde beso a Lincoln, lo último que quería era que ella la odiara más aún.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Lynnwood?

—Je, todo marcha bien. Siento que crece con demasiada prisa, bueno también siento eso con Lupa. Seguro que tú entiendes como me siento.

Lynn entendió, Lynn tercera cada vez estaba más grande y era más autodidacta, llegando al punto de que prácticamente sólo necesitaba a su madre para lo económico. Le dolía, pero su hija y ella no tenían muy buena relación, en parte era culpa suya; no lo negaba.

—Tío Lincoln, tenemos que irnos. Sí queremos regresar para cenar abra que salir ahora.

—Claro Lemy, supongo que Lupa también nos acompaña… —por la cabeza de Lincoln pasó una idea—. Lynn…, tercera, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

La niña miró emocionada a su madre, buscando la aprobación de la misma. La mujer se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, a decir verdad le llenaba el pecho de alegría ver a Lincoln convivir con su hija.

—Te preguntó a ti, no a mí.

La tercera de los Lynn gimoteó emocionada y asintió un par de veces.

—Es el auto de mi papá, yo voy al frente.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Vamos a mi casa! ¡Yo voy a frente!

—Emm, yo me mareo si no voy al frente…

Lupa y Lemy miraron a la Lynn más joven y ésta se sonrojó avergonzada.

—Lo repito, es el auto de mi papá, yo voy atrás de él.

—¡Ya deja de pedir lugares!

Lincoln sonrió al ver como los niños se subían a su vehículo, parecían emocionados por salir de aventura hacía la casa del rockero.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela?

—Genial. No hemos perdido ningún partido desde que comenzó la temporada, no habíamos tenido una racha tan buena desde que yo era Ardilla de Royal Woods.

—Espero que ya se hayan deshecho de esa botarga, siempre me pareció algo muy humillante para el pobre chico que la llevaba. Ya ni me quiero imaginar el calor que debe hacer en esa cosa.

—Yo digo que da buena suerte. Además, les hace bien para el carácter.

Ambos adultos dejaron de lado su conversación para mirar como desde el auto los niños esperaban impacientes al albino. Lupa se había estirado desde el aviento trasero para tocar la bocina, mientras Lemy y Lynn la miraban nerviosos.

—Me llaman. No te preocupes, te regresaré a tu damita una vez lleguemos.

—Estaré aquí hasta que regresen. No te preocupes, no hay prisa.

Lincoln no supo como despedirse de la castaña, así que terminó dándole un apretón de manos para marcharse hacía el vehículo.

—Bien. Lemy, ¿cuánto nos tardamos de aquí a tu casa?

—Little Town está a una hora por la interestatal. Te haces quince minuto si conduces como la tía Lynn, media hora como Leni.

—A paso de Leni será. Pónganse sus cinturones. No me voy a mover hasta que lo hagan.

Lynn hizo un ademán para despedirse de su hija y ella se lo regresó.

—Hola Lynn.

Incómoda, la castaña giró sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

—Hola Lucy…

—¿Está es tu casa? Nunca había estado en ella, es muy bonita.

Lynn caminaba alegre por la sala de la casa del rockero, todos agradecía que Luna escondiera un repuesto de la llave debajo de una piedra, de lo contrario, se hubieran quedado afuera y todo el viaje hubiera sido en vano.

—Bueno, mamá gana buen dinero con la tienda. Además, somos pocos, el gasto no es mucho.

—¿Dónde está el motor?

—Oh, está en mi habitación. Acompáñame, Lup.

Ambos niños se fueron a la habitación del castaño, dejando al albino y a la castaña solos.

—Tienes un desastre aquí dentro.

Lupa caminaba con dificultad entre todas las cosas regadas del niño.

—No he hecho la limpieza.

—¿Y cuando la haces? ¿Cada mes?

—Cada cuatro…

Lupa se lamentó por preguntar continuó con sus andanzas por la morada. Había cables, herramientas, discos y todo tipo de aparatos que lucían increíblemente antiguos y frágiles.

—¿Por qué no tienes el motor en el garaje?

—Lo estaba reparando, y sólo me siento a gusto reparando en mi habitación.

—Y por supuesto, eso tiene mucha más sensatez que meterlo en un lugar que ya esta lleno.

—Es mejor que nada —Lemy no pudo evitar mofarse—. Mira, es éste. Ayúdame a llevarlo a la cajuela.

Con dificultad el niño levantó el pequeño motor del suelo de su habitación. Lupa intervino cuando perdió la gracia de ver al castaño hacer un esfuerzo titánico para levantarlo.

Al salir de la habitación, fueron sorprendidos por la ayuda de Lincoln, quién les quitó el motor y pidió que le hicieran camino libre hasta el automóvil.

Lynn siguió a su tío por la puerta y Lemy se dispuso a seguirlo. Lupa contempló una fotografía pegada en el muro, era una de sus tías y su madre cuando eran más jóvenes. Sin duda todas habían cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años, ya ni siquiera podía reconocer a su tía Lisa a comparación de la regordeta niña que era en ese cuadro.

—¿Qué ves?

—A mamá, no me parezco mucho a ella.

—Bueno, te tocó las facciones de tu papá, como a mí.

—… —Lupa no pudo evitarse las ganas y se atrevió a preguntar—. Lemy, ¿qué sientes con respecto a tu padre?

El niño miró el mismo retrato que Lupa y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿cómo se supone que deja sentirme? Todos piensan que le guardo rencor, o que lo odio. Cuando la verdad no sé como sentirme al respecto. Nunca lo conocí, así que no conozco el sentimiento de tener un padre —la sonrisa de Lemy era sincera, Lupa lo sabía—. Supongo que pasé tanto tiempo sin padre que ya no me entra en la cabeza la idea de tener uno.

—Es…, eso si fue profundo —¿qué era esa sensación? ¿Dolor de estomago? ¿Calor?—. Además, fue hermoso.

—¿Tú crees? —ambos niños escucharon como Lincoln los llamaba desde el auto—. Tenemos que irnos, no quiero perderme la comida del abuelo.

—Oh, sí, claro —Lupa no quería admitirlo, pero Lemy le generaba un aire maduro muy atractivo en ese momento—. ¿Qué dijo que haría?

—Creo que escuché albondigón.

—¿Me pasan la sal?

—Claro —Lily le recibió el salero a Lincoln y el albino miró con una ceja alzada a su esposa y a su hermana mayor inmediata—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con el restaurante?

—Van espléndidas, gracias por preguntar, Lincoln —Lynn padre había encontrado la forma perfecta de hablar de su nuevo platillo, gracias a su yerno—. ¿Y las cosas en la industria de la Arquitectectura?

—Meh. Normales, aburridas y repetitivas. Ya ve como son los trabajos.

—Es una pena que no estudiaras diseño grafico o algo así, siempre me gustaron mucho tus dibujos.

—Lynn —Rita miró cansada como su esposo, su hija y su nieta giraron a verla—…, padre. ¿Recordaste que día es hoy?

El hombre se atragantó un poco de comida y bebió con ganas. Miró a sus hijas y sonrió torcidamente.

—Pero por supuesto, además, estoy seguro de que por esto nos visitaron Lucy y su familia —un aire de tristeza se escuchó en la voz del hombre—. Rita, querida, no te preocupes por nada. Ya tengo todo preparado para ir a visitar a Warren….


	4. Me gusta verte reír

—¿Y qué planes tienes para esta noche?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

Lupa alzó la vista de su libreta, dejó su lápiz encima de ella y sonrió.

—Bueno. Tenía planeado llevarte al cementerio de nuevo... —Lemy sonrió con pena—. Claro, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

La albina miró con una sonrisa al niño que estaba reparando aquél viejo carrito de pedales en la habitación que, temporalmente, ellos dos compartían.

Había sido una visita larga a los abuelos, ya ni hablar de agradable para la familia. Fue incómodo cuando su madre se negó en acompañar a sus padres a visitar la tumba del que hubiera sido su hermano mayor inmediato. Claro, si éste hubiera siquiera nacido.

Lupa no conocía mucho, al final de cuentas, sabía lo mismo que su padre.

Tal parecía que durante el embarazo número seis de su abuela Rita, ella tuvo un percance a los seis meses de espera. Tal vez el número seis no era de buena suerte para los Loud. Supuestamente fue un aborto natural, algo inevitable, o así lo llamó su padre cuando ella preguntó sobre quién era Warren por primera vez. Se suponía que él iba a ser el primer hijo varón de Lynn Loud, por eso la petición tan directa de ponerle nombre él. A Lupa le parecía curioso que el niño se fuese a llamar Warren, siendo que lo más probable hubiera sido que se llamara como él, o como hizo su madre, ponerle el nombre de un pariente o algo así. Tal vez su abuelo pensó mejor las cosas y entendió, al contrario de su tía Lynn, que usar ya un nombre tres veces era algo medio forzado.

—¿Me quieres llevar a ver a Salvador?

La osadía de Lemy le agradó a Lupa, no sabía porqué, pero ver a su primo arreglar el carrito de motor mientras se limpiaba el sudor y la grasa de la frente se había vuelto mucho más interesante que su libreta.

—Quiero celebrar el inicio de mi nuevo proyecto, algo así como un ritual de la buena suerte.

—Te oyes como la tía Lynn.

—Vamos, nunca está de más creer en algo —miró con una sonrisa a su prima y continuó—. Tú también crees en esa basura de la brujería, ¿o no? Entonces yo puedo creer en mi propia basura.

Lupa respingó por lo bajo, levemente avergonzada de haber sido acorralada. Si bien era cierto, a ella no le interesaba tanto esas cosas como a su madre. Más bien para ella representaban más un entrenamiento que una creencia en concreta.

—No vayas a manchar mis cosas con aceite o alguna otra porquería de maquinas.

Aunque el chico hubiera puesto una lona debajo del auto, que estaba elevado en el aire por la poderosa fuerza de un gato hidráulico, a Lupa no le pareció de más recordarle a su primo aquella cosa.

—No te preocupes. No lo haré —Lemy se detuvo un momento para contemplar orgulloso su trabajo, bueno, el poco que llevaba hasta ahora—. Además, apenas comencé a remplazar las piezas de plástico por unas de verdad. Hace un año encontré un MiniCar en el basurero. Quería reparar ese, pero simplemente ya no servía más que para repuestos. Tal vez terminé esto en un par de días y pase a reparar el motor.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aún no lo tienes listo?

—Nop. No tengo plata para comprar uno nuevo. Así que busque en los tiraderos de chatarra uno que no estuviera tan demacrado —se sacudió un poco, como lo haría un cachorro mojado—. Así que, literalmente, estoy haciendo este coche desde cero.

—¿Y por qué lo haces en primer lugar?

Curiosa, Lupa se atrevió a formular aquella pregunta. Lemy chasqueó la lengua divertido y se dio cuenta de algo.

—No sé. Tenía ganas tal vez. Me encontré el motor en uno de mis viajes al basurero, era justo lo que buscaba. Lo traje a casa inmediatamente, para comenzar a repararlo —dio tres giros a una tuerca y pasó a la siguiente—. Estuve en mi cuarto tres horas enteras reparando el motor hasta a que recordé el viejo carrito de baterías de las tías.

—¿No te daría pena andar en esa cosa a tu edad?

—Lupa, tengo nueve años. Lo normal sería que yo hiciera esa clase de cosas y no estas.

Su prima le dio la razón a Lemy, con todo lo que hacía y con lo alto que era, a veces le costaba recordar que ella era mayor por tres años a él.

—Bueno, a decir verdad. No tengo más qué hacer. Sería agradable ir al cementerio.

—Una cosa, está vez nada de nada. Simplemente iremos a charlar, podemos llevar frituras, pero nada más.

Lupa miró aburrida a su primo, de todas las personas, nunca creyó que de verdad fuese él quién plantase los límites. A ella no le pareció buena idea, después de todo, si iban a escabullirse de noche al menos tenía que haber algo bueno para hacerlo.

No quiso pelear el asunto, por el lugar donde estaban y porque no le veía el caso. Lo mejor sería darle la victoria a su primo, aunque a lo mejor llevaría algo para pasar el rato.

—¿Frituras? ¿En serio?

No pudo evitar soltar un dejo de inconformidad.

—Hay que marcar límites, Lupa. Imagínate esto, es como el lapso de tiempo de una medicina, pero alargado a la cuarta potencia. En ves de ocho horas, ocho semanas. Es por nuestro bien, créeme, mi mamá fuma y bebe a diario y no es nada agradable de ver —Lemy por fin dejó el carrito y miró sorprendido como estaba hecho un asco—. Ahora, si la dama me lo permite, iré a ducharme. Me siento apestoso.

—No sólo tú lo sientes —Lupa ahogó una carcajada mientras se cubría la nariz—. Lárgate de aquí antes de que mates a algún buen samaritano.

—Auch —Lemy fingió dolor—. Dile a Lyra si la vez que mamá me llamó y quiere saber como está, así que la llame.

—De acuerdo.

Respondió Lupa, de nuevo tenía la cabeza en su libreta y la garabateaba. Estaba muy concentrada en ella, tanto como para no darse cuenta cuando fue que su primo se fue.

A los minutos de darle rayones a las blancas hojas de su libreta, creando líneas de negra tinta tan rápido como su mano se pudiera mover Lupa sintió como su estómago gruñó de hambre. A la niña de doce años siempre se le hacía curioso el hecho de que siempre que estaba en medio de sus dibujos ocurrían cosas. Casi siempre dejaba de garabatear y pensaba en lo divertido e interesante, por no decir curioso, que era el simple hecho de dibujar. En un instante no había nada y al otro podía haber un rostro, tan rápido comí parpadear podían cambiar las cosas. El mismo presente se le hacía peculiarmente introvertido y complejo. A veces se aterraba a sí misma con ideas sobre que realmente nunca vivía el presente tal. Pues cuando te das cuenta se esfumó, se vuelve pasado, un recuerdo; se suma a la interminable lista de cosas que recordar un instante para luego olvidar. En éste caso, se sentía lo suficientemente hambrienta y simplista como para bajar al comedor y pedirle a su madre un bocadillo.

—¿Tienes algo planeado para estudiar? Es que, ¡vaya! Ya estás a un pie de salir de la secundaria. Eres toda una señorita ya. Me hace sentir viejo, pues todavía tengo fresco el recuerdo de cuando tú naciste. Y ahora estamos aquí, diecisiete años después. Yo cada día veo menos y tú cada día brillas más.

La risa del albino hizo bajar el ritmo de su hija.

Escuchó con cuidado la platica que su padre tenía con Lyra mientras bajaba las escaleras, y con algo de pena e incluso pareciendo querer chismosear un poco, bajó la velocidad para alcanzar a escuchar más sobre aquello. Lupa sintió algo de celos hacía Lyra al verla sonrojarse avergonzada por los elogios de su tío y padre de la albina.

—Pues... Esto —un tanto avergonzada, Lyra miró a su tío—. Todavía no tengo algo claro en sí, más bien planeó con forme se presente la situación. Tal vez me haga monja.

Lejos de ser un chiste, la expresión serie que Lyra tenía hizo ver a Lincoln y a su hija que de verdad aquello era una posibilidad latente. De cierta manera, Lincoln no tuvo corazón para contradecir aquello. Lupa por fin se hizo notar en la conversación, soltando una risa que le ganó un gesto de molestia de parte de ambas personas en el sofá.

—La tía Luna llamó a Lemy —se apresuró a decir—. Me dijo que la llamaras en cuanto pudieras.

El rostro de Lyra se volvió tenso y por lo bajo murmuró algo que solo Lincoln alcanzó a captar. Lupa simplemente supuso que la chica iba a preguntarle a Lemy con más detenimiento sobre lo que le había dicho la madre de ambos en aquella llamada. Apresurada, disculpándose por tener que irse y algo frustrada, Lyra se levantó del sofá y fue directo a las escaleras. Lupa la detuvo en el acto y la adolescente la miró confundida.

—Lemy se está bañando.

Lyra suspiró agobiada, mientras que Lupa y Lincoln sonrieron divertidos.

—Gracias, me ahorras el viaje —se dio la vuelta y fue directo a la cocina—. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono, tío Lincoln?

—Adelante, querida. Salúdame a tu madre y dile que Lucy y Lynnwood mandan saludos...

—Muchas gracias y, sí, le pasaré tus buenas nuevas a mi madre. ¿Algo que tu y la tía quieran preguntarle?

—Nada en especial, solo dile que se cuide.

Lyra no tuvo corazón para decirle a su tío que aquello ya se lo decía, mucho, demasiado a decir verdad. Y mucho menos tuvo corazón para decirle que poco o nada le importaba a su madre sus regaños y eso hacia que, al menos desde la perspectiva de Lyra, la petición de su tío quedara todavía más tirada por parte de su madre amante de la fiesta, pues al final ni familia en sí eran. Tal vez y hasta le molestaría escuchar sermones del esposo de su hermana menor, pero aún así Lyra se lo diría. Tal vez y solo tal vez, ella estaba equivocada.

—¿Sabes sí mamá está cocinando?

—Lo está —le respondió Lincoln a su primogénita—. ¿Por qué no vas y le ayudas con tu hermano, no sé, cuídalo un rato? Te pagaré.

El llanto de Lynnwood y la petición apática de su madre porque guardara silencio que salieron de la cocina le hizo entender a Lupa que aquello no era una petición. Era una orden de las bonitas, como cavar tu tumba escuchando Queen y ver como tu ejecutor balancea su escopeta al ritmo de Don't Stop Me Now. Que, venga, todos somos unas estrellas ya.

—Doscientos billetes.

Replicó ella, su padre la miró un segundo y negó con el rostro.

—Cincuenta.

—Cien.

—Cincuenta.

—Ochenta, el número de la suerte, ocho. Adjetivo de infinito.

—Cincuenta.

Agobiada, Lupa se preparó para responder.

—No cuidaré a Lynnwood por menos de cincuenta y menos de cien. Ese niño es insufrible.

—Te daré cincuenta.

Le estiró el billete a su hija y la miró con una sonrisa, sabiendo que la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura, y ahora no quedaba más que apretar.

—Dame tus estúpidos cincuenta dólares, cerdo avaro y sádico —la niña le arrebató el billete y haciéndolo bolita lo introdujo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su falda—. Si comienza a reírse como loco, yo me largo. Y para que sepas —se detuvo en el marco de la puerta—, lo hubiera cuidado gratis.

—Y yo estaba dispuesto a darte los doscientos dólares...

Ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente a los ojos, al final Lupa suspiró y se fue derrotada, dándose cuenta de que de verdad no era rival para su padre o para su madre. Lincoln se sintió tranquilo al pensar que al menos podría irse a trabajar sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien en la casa. Miró su reloj de plata, el mismo que había sido de su abuelo, y que en sí, era lo único que le quedaba de su familia y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irse. Se levantó, tomó su suéter naranja del perchero al lado de la puerta principal y se fue. Lincoln no se daría cuenta de que había olvidado su reloj hasta que intentara mirar la hora en el supermercado al regresar del trabajo, a eso de las nueve de la noche. Pues Lucy le pediría traer huevos y leche, diciéndole que los ocupaba antes de las diez.

—Deja de llorar, Lynnwood. Te dará un ataque.

Dijo Lucy desde la estufa, mientras intentaba descifrar con dificultad las instrucciones del libro de recetas con dificultad. Incluso se sentía frustrada por lo difícil que resultaría el encargo de su hermana Lynn, pero en el fondo se sintió alagada por recibir esa petición, explícitamente para ella, y que su hermana mayor inmediata no la hubiera dejado de lado en esa fecha tan especial. Dejo de pensar en ello cuando los llantos de Lynnwood dejaron de sonar y se volteó, culposamente alarmada por el estado de su bebé. Se tranquilizarse al ver la espalda de Lupa salir de la cocina diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras para su hermano menor.

Al menos ahora podía preocuparse solamente por cocinar aquello.

—Vaciar cuatro huevos —rompió las cáscaras y vertió su interior en el tarro de cristal y siguió leyendo el libro—. Asegúrese de usar solo las claras—. Miró el tarro—. Oh.

—¿Qué miras, L'wood? —Lupa siguió la mirada del bebé de un año con la suya y sonrió al ver el reloj de plata de su padre—. ¿El viejo reloj de bolsillo de papá? ¿Lo quieres? —lo tomó por la correa de plata y se lo pasó a su hermano, no era ni un poco pesado, así que no creyó que lo fuese a tirar y romper, pero aún así estuvo alerta mientras ambos subían las escaleras—. Bueno, te he juzgado mal, amiguito. Debes ser alguien realmente inteligente si a tu edad te llama la atención este tipo de cosas...

Miró a su hermano y éste giró sus rostro hacía el de ella. El niño de pelo negro y ojso verdes tenía el reloj en la boca, gracias a Dios éste no le cabía o Lupa hubiera sufrido un ataque cardíaco en el lugar. Lynnwood había dejando su mameluco rojo de conejo babeado y entre lamidas al reloj le sonrió a su hermana. Lupa suspiró entre decepcionada y entre asqueada, puesto que toda su manga derecha estaba llena de baba de su hermano.

—Eres raro, L'wood. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso importa una mierda, ¿sí? —levantó a su hermano con ambas manos y le besó la nariz—. Eres mi hermanito, y es mi deber como tu hermana mayor cuidarte y procurar que nada malo te pase. Pero tampoco te voy a resolver la vida, tú no serás un inútil. Claro qué no —fingió un tono de voz aniñado y abrió la puerta —. Mi pequeño L'wood no será un inútil, no, no, no...

Lynnwood Lutero Loud recordaría ese momento vagamente en el futuro. A la edad de diecisiete años lo recordaría, ensangrentado, golpeado y con el llanto de una mujer a su derecha recordaría tres cosas antes de morir.

El sabor del metal en su boca, la calidez de un beso y el tranquilizante tono de voz calmado y sereno de su hermano mayor. Lo que le daría en cierta manera una muerte tranquila.

En ese entonces a Lupa no le generó orgullo aquellas palabras, más bien vergüenza. Puesto a que Lemy estaba apenas colocándose el pantalón en la habitación, incluso se podía reconocer sus calzoncillos de Rob Toronja.

—He, He... —sorprendido e incómodo, el chico se carcajeó. Una risa seca, acabada, en las últimas—. Hubiera cerrado con seguro ¿no?

—¡P-Perdón! ¡Vuelve a lo tuyo!

Lynnwood se asustó un instante por el portazo que Lupa había dado con la puerta de su habitación, pero unas cuantas lamidas al reloj de su padre terminaron por no solo relajarlo, sino por adormilarlo por completo. Tras unos minutos de espera, Lemy abrió la puerta pero Lynnwood ya estaba dormido, tan dormido como para verse muerto y no se dio cuenta de que su primo había y abierto.

—¿Estás bien? Te vez roja...

Lupa empujó bruscamente a Lemy al pasar hacía dentro del cuarto, haciéndose paso rápido y sin dejar ver a su primo su enrojecido rostro. Las orejas rojas que chillaban sobre el blanco cabello de Lupa hicieron reír abochornado a Lemy, dejándolo sin nada que decir y tras un rato haría lo mismo que Lupa y se olvidaría del asunto.

Al menos, hasta la siguiente visita al cementerio.

La correa del reloj hizo colúmpiante sonido de metal chocando entre sí mientras su hermana lo cargaba con rudeza por la habitación. El sonido por fin finalizó cuando su cuerpecito fue dejado sobre la cama de Lupa por la misma. La albina intentó quitarle el reloj, pero se llevó una divertida sorpresa que la hizo reír por lo bajo al sentir el fuerte agarre de su hermano en la correa de plata. No era fuerza descomunal, ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, difícil para ella quitarle el reloj no lo era en sí, pero la escena le dio tanta gracia que decidió dejárselo.

Ya tranquila miró a Lemy. Ya estaba relajada y con el rostro más de su color, que era color pálido muerto, al igual que su madre y Lynnwood.

—¿Puedes cuidar a Lynnwood mientras duermes? Yo tengo que dibujar.

—Sí, no hay problema...

El chico aceptó de buena gana. Ya había terminado de cambiarse y su cabello ya estaba seco, cortesía de la sopladora de aire que su tía Lola le había regalado a él y a Lyra en su última visita.

Dos juegos gemelos, ambos de calidad de oro para mis chicos de oro.

Fue lo que dijo su rubia tía en aquella ocasión si el rockero mal no recordaba.

Sería muy estúpido decir que tenía que volver a su trabajo cuando había ya decidido dejarlo por ese día. Además, no tenía nada más que hacer. No conocía nadie en ese pueblo aparte de Lupa y su familia, de hecho, no conocía a nadie. Ni siquiera en su vecindario, bien se podía decir que él era un gran perdedor.

El bebé de cabello negro se giró con el estómago hacía arriba, levantó su mano como queriendo agarrar algo. Estiró un dedo y pronunció entre sueños.

—¡BANG!

Lupa sonrió en su mesita de dibujar al otro lado de la habitación. Miró por encima del hombro a Lemy, quién se veía confundido y la sonrisa de la niña no hizo más que aumentar.

—¿A quién le has dado ahora, L'wood? —la niña se preguntó si se trataba otra vez de ese tal Bodoque con el que su hermano parecía soñar tanto—. ¿El conejo malo de nuevo?

La sonrisa de Lynnwood al menos hizo saber a sus familiares y cuidadores que no estaba teniendo una pesadilla. De hecho, y curiosamente, el niño pareció haber escuchado la pregunta de su hermana. Pues después de unos minutos en silencio, volvió a pronunciar entre sueños.

—Lemy... Ledgi a Lemy...

La carcajada de Lupa hizo sentir asustado a Lemy, quién enseguida miró preocupado al niño y a la sonrisa llena de alegría en su cara.

—¡Vamos! No te pongas así —entre risas, Lupa dijo—. Es un bebé, seguramente ahora debe estar soñando con nubes que se echan pedos. Ni que él te odiara, creo que no por ahora, quién sabe en el futuro.

Bromeó para terminar de reír y Lemy lo tomó como una broma.

Al menos así seria hasta el Halloween donde perdería la pierna izquierda por ese niño dormido en la cama que no dejaba de chupar un reloj de plata entre sueños.

—Oye Lupa... No te lo tomes a mal, pero la manera en que cuidas a Lynnwood es muy tierna, linda.

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué con eso?

Sin voltearse, Lupa respondió.

—Me refiero a que te vez muy distinta con Lynnwood. Siempre estas sonriendo, aunque no te des cuenta. Tal vez me esté extralimitando, pero creo que te ves linda cuando sonríes.

Lupa no volteo, dejó salir un insípido "Ya veo" y siguió con lo suyo. Lemy se avergonzó por lo que acababa de decir y mejor se puso a jugar con el adormilado Lynnwood.

Lupa por su parte pasaría varias horas rogándole a Dios que su primo saliera para poder ir al baño y lavarse la cara para disimular que nuevamente estaba sonrojada hasta el tope de su capacidad.

En ese momento inició la línea roja de sentimientos revelados que no culminaría hasta la madrugada. En el cementerio de Richmond, en el féretro mancillado de un hombre muerto hace ya una década.


	5. ¿Celos y Cariño?

—¿Qué crees que le guste? ¿Libros quizá?

Lupa le preguntó curiosa. Lemy miró a la niña y con un gesto de aceptación, se rindió en intentar darle una respuesta. No era que tuviera conocimientos muy extensos sobre su prima mayor inmediata. De hecho, sabía lo básico, y eso lo hizo sentirse mal ese día en específico. Ahora mismo no sabía qué tenía que llevar, mientras andaba con Lupa y Lyra por el Mall del pueblo donde vivían sus tíos, lo que lo desanimó bastante.

—No sé... ¿Tú qué le llevarías, Lup?

También él se veía curioso con aquello. Lupa se llevó su mano derecha a la boca, musitó palabras cortas por lo bajo, palabras que ni Lemy ni Lyra lograron entender y miró a Lemy de la misma manera que él la había visto a ella antes.

—Ni idea.

Lyra, quién preferiría estar ayudando a su tía con el pastel, suspiró. Lynnwood, que iba en el asiento para niños del carrito no dudo en expresar su opinión también.

—Pate. ¡Pate! ¡Pate!

Emocionado, el bebé miraba la sección de los pasteles a la derecha de los cuatro familiares. Lupa se le acercó a uno de ellos, y con toda seriedad, levantó uno que había llamado su atención y dijo segura de sí.

—Deberíamos llevar uno. No creo que mamá pueda de verdad preparar uno.

Lyra lo pensó, lo que la llenó de culpa por un segundo, pero se le pasó pronto.

—La tía Lucy nos dio dinero suficiente, y dijo que comprásemos todo lo que creyéramos fuese a necesitar... pero... ¿No se sentiría ofendida si se pronto llegáramos a su casa con un pastel? Sería como gritarle en la cara que no tenemos confianza en ella.

—Pues yo no la tengo.

Respondió Lupa.

Lemy, quién se había mantenido lejos de la conversación, y que estaba jugando con el pequeño Lynnwood, haciéndole gestos y cosquillas, por fin decidió participar.

—Yo creo que puede, además, ya son muchas cosas en la lista. El auto de la tía Lu no es espacioso y no podemos echar nada a la cajuela o se va a hacer mierda —Lyra lo zapeó y le dijo severamente "lenguaje". Lupa y Lynnwood rieron por el regaño y Lemy decidió seguir después de acariciarse la nuca—. Bien. Pero L'Wood y tú pueden ir por la mitad de la lista, yo y Lupa podemos ir a por la otra mitad.

—Es Lupa y yo, tarado —corrigió cansada Lyra—. Pero es buena idea al final, solo no vayan a explotar la tienda o algo así.

—¿Cuál es la diversión entonces? Vaya Vieja Amargada que eres Lyra, la tía Lucy es todavía más divertida que tú.

Exclamo Lemy, divertido como pocas veces en su vida. Al parecer, la salida familiar había sido muy del agrado del rockero de nueve años. Lupa despidió a su hermano con un golpecito en la nariz, como el que se le solía dar a una uva para bajarla suavemente de su racimo. La redonda bolita que el niño tenía entre los ojos rebotó un poco entre el espacio de piel de sus pecosas mejillas, digna y galante del estigma que se le tenía por su corta vida, aquella cosita era tan diminuta como una verdadera uva. El niño pareció entender el gesto, pues con una sonrisa llena en el rostro y alegría sincera en los ojos, verdes como los de su madre y hermana; tan hermosos como esmeraldas. Tomó el dedo índice de su hermana y lo lamió en una suerte de beso mal coordinado. Balbuceó unas palabras en su raro idioma de infante, carcajeó un rato y sacudió sus pequeños brazos para despedirse de su hermana.

—Te lo encargo... —la niña arqueó sus labios delgados y rosados levemente hacia el cielo, con suerte de brutal maldad oculta— ¡Pero no le vayas a pegar lo cargante, Vieja Insufrible! ¡Ni le pegues lo fanático, loca!

Entre risas, o más bien alaridos de placer solo interrumpibles para tomar arcadas para conseguir aire, los primos se fueron corriendo lejos de la adolecente de diecisiete años que les gritaba iracunda volver y tener el valor de repetirle sus burlas en la cara. Para cuando las dos melenas blanca y capuchina giraron a la derecha, entraron en la sección de Jardinería y Cuidado del Hogar, Lyra ya se habría calmado y miraría con una sonrisa a su primo que contemplaba asombrado como su hermana mayor y Lemy habían desaparecido por completo, exactamente igual a como lo hacía el sol cada noche, y a su vez, la luna cada mañana. Se habían esfumado, se habían desvanecido, se habían vuelto nada; un recuerdo. Y aquello lo conmovió lo suficiente para quedar callado un rato largo. Lynnwood no entendería esa emoción, no hasta ser mayor y que su mente dejara de lado la dulce impresa de un infante y empezara a darse cuenta, y a aceptar, lo despedazado e irreparable que era su psique.

—¿Tienes sueño, Hermoso? —por un instante, Lyra sintió que estaba siendo demasiado melosa, lo que le generó un sonrojo momentáneo por la espontanea idea de que cualquiera que la viera allí pensaría que aquel niño de piel pálida era su hijo; las pecas de ambos no ayudaban a disuadir el pensamiento—. Perdón, pero no traje a tu Bun Bun, espero no llores por eso... ¡Ya sé! Podemos pasar por los juguetes. ¿Eso te gustaría, L'Wood? ¿Te gustaría, Hermoso?

El niño se carcajeó feliz, incluso agarró un poco de color en la piel y Lyra quedó satisfecha. Al menos había confirmado de que la teoría de su madre sobre que los pequeños bebés la aborrecían era incorrecta, al menos Lynnwood no lo hacía, y eso era suficiente para ella. Comenzó a andar con dirección a la sala de juguetes, no solo para cumplirle su promesa al bebé, que ya para ese momento se había olvidado de ella, sino que también con la esperanza de conseguir algo lindo para su prima.

—Debería comprarle algo neutro, como ropa... aunque eso me hace sentir derrotada y culpable.

Se lamentó para sí misma, en un lamentable susurro y Lynnwood se quedó confundido por no lograr captar el porque su prima había cambiado tan de pronto de humor.

—Ya sé, dinero. A todo el mundo le gusta el dinero. A ti te gusta el dinero, Lupa y tú odias todo.

Exclamó Lemy mientras sacaba una canasta de la pila, sacaba la lista de cosas por comprar y se la pasaba su prima.

—No odio todo, solo las cosas tontas. Y no aceptaré crítica del chico que vive eternamente en mil novecientos ochenta. —le recibió la lista con una sonrisa picarona, incluso pensó en besarle la nariz coquetamente, pero de pronto aquella acción que había hecho con él para molestarle le hizo hervir la sangre de la cara.

—Tú aliento apesta, y tu cara está muy cerca —el chico alejó a Lupa con algo de fuerza y la niña se tranquilizó, pero se decepcionó en su momento por algo que no logro entender, Lemy por su parte estaba tan avergonzado como para darle la espalda a la chica en cuanto pudo y evitar que viera su cara—. P-Podemos ir por la lista primero, l-luego buscar los regalos —aunque se lo hicieran notar, el chico defendería a muerte que no estaba tartamudeando en ese momento—. Así tenemos, n-no sé, tiempo para pensar.

—¡Es buena idea! ¡Fantástica! —Lupa chasqueó los dedos y le sonrió a Lemy terriblemente incómoda, el chico le regresó el mismo gesto, se quedaron callados y decidieron mejor comenzar a caminar.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué le gusta a Triple Lynn?

Preguntó Lemy con la esperanza de romper la repentina barrera de nervios que había en el aire. Para su suerte, la pregunta tranquilizó a Lupa lo suficiente como para responder ya más calmada.

—Bueno, deportes obvio no. Le gustan los libros en e ejercicios, eso si que lo sé bien, pero no sería buena idea darle eso ya tiene muchísimos —tomó del estante un par de paquetes de globos multicolor, tres pliegues de papel picado y unas estampas decorativas de conejo, conejo blanco—. ¿Has entrado en su habitación? Parece una jodida biblioteca, con olor a naftalina y toda la cosa. No te miento, Lemy Deby, es exagerado, libros a dónde veas. Como los putos laberintos de espejos, pero con estárteres llenos de volúmenes matemáticos de octavo grado.

—¿Cuando fuiste? —preguntó Lemy— Yo jamás he ido a la casa de la tía Lynn, se que queda en Royal Woods junto con la de los abuelos y las tías Lana y Lola, pero jamás las visitamos, solo a los abuelos, y solo en navidad.

—Se parecen a nosotros, demasiado, diría yo —respondió sumamente divertida la niña—. Fui por casualidad, fue cuando L'Wood nació, los abuelos estaban de vacaciones y no había nadie en su casa. Me sé cuidar sola, pero papá se sentía más tranquilo si me cuidaba alguien, así que me llevaron a casa de la tía Lynn, dormí en la habitación de Triple Lynn, aunque a ninguna de las dos nos hizo mucha ilusión.

—Pensé que se llevaban bien. Claro, no se ven como mejores amigas, pero al menos se llevan bien —respondió divertido Lemy—. ¿Sabes a quién de la familia no soporto? Louis, la hija de la tía Luan y la tía Maggie. Me es infumable la chica, horrorosa. Enserio, una piedra en las nalgas.

—A mi tampoco me gusta ella, sobre todo sus estúpidas bromas pesadas a cada rato. Pero la verdad es que Triple Lynn me gusta, me agrada mucho, pero es solo que a ninguna de las dos nos gusta compartir habitación —respondió Lupa, chasqueó la lengua un par de veces y miró a los lados para orientarse y encontrar la zona de comida, tenían que llevar leche, mantequilla, harina y varios huevos. Obviamente no para el paste, pero su padre haría sus famosos Hot Cakes con arándanos, al menos eso sí sería digerible en la cena—. Tampoco fue un infierno, fue algo divertido, de hecho, ambas nos pusimos a hacer nuestras cosas con los audífonos puestos. Creo que solo cruzamos palabras para la despedida.

—Fabuloso. Jamás he estado en una pijamada, así que no te puedo dar una crítica. Para allá están los lácteos —señaló hacia la derecha, Lemy giró hacía allí y continuó—. Dicen que lo normal es hacer esas estupideces de contarse secretos, ya sabes, como quién te gusta, cuanto dinero tiene tus padres en sus fondos de ahorros, esas cosas. La verdad es que si quisiera desvelarme respondiendo preguntas mierdosas iría al Show de Elen Degeneres y no a una pendeja pseudo-fiesta llena de pubertos pajeros que se la viven de masturbarse pensando en sus maestras. Digo, tengo nueve años, pero tengo dignidad, ellos nos. ¿Sabes? Hasta cierto punto siento un poco de...

Callado se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que estaba caminando solo. Giró el rostro, regresó entre sus pasos y distinguió a unos cinco metros atrás a Lupa hablando con un chico bastante alto. Lo que hizo suponer a Lemy que era un adolescente, de unos catorce o quince años. Por alguna razón, arrugó el rostro candado, o más bien molesto, ante la escena y decidió mearse en el desfile del tipo que seguramente había decidido hacerse el guapo y capo con su prima. No tardó ni un minuto en llegar, pero si le hubieras preguntado te hubiera respondido que se sentía cómodo con aquella charla, cuando obviamente no.

—Tocaremos en el Bar del papá de un amigo, El Mariachi Negro, ¿lo conoces? Sino, no hay problema, la dirección está en el folleto; en la parte de atrás —el chico habló mientras le daba el papel a la chica—. No te preocupes, es un evento social. El Bar también es salón de eventos, asistirán varias escuelas, será algo así como un concurso de talentos. Una mierda, pero los permitieron abrir y cerrar con nuestras canciones.

—¿Y por qué iría yo a ese lugar? Me queda bastante lejos, y la verdad, me da pereza.

Respondió Lupa, hastiada. Lemy por su parte se sintió aliviado, pero poco le duró el gusto cuando vio al chico sonreír.

—Sí, te vez como la clase de persona que diría eso —bromeó aquél adolescente de cabellos negros, de su bolsillo sacó una pluma, le quitó la tapa y miró a Lupa—. ¿Puedo? —señaló con el dedo el brazo de la chica, la albina dudó al principio, pero le estiró el brazo, con mucha cautela. El chico la tomó con cuidado, le levantó la manga y comenzó a escribir sobre la pálida piel de la chica— Sé que en el folleto parecemos los típicos emos punks, pero enserio, te digo que sería genial si fueras. Claro, no te puedo obligar, peeeero —al terminar su trabajo tapó el lapicero y se lo regresó al bolillo—, por si llegas a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Un número?

Dijo Lupa confundida. Lemy casi se tragó la lengua de la sorpresa y entendió que ese chico estaba coqueteando a toda ley con su prima. Por la mirara confundida de Lupa, el chico se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía ni idea. Y él mismo no se hubiera dado cuenta, era muy malo para los temas románticos, pero Lemy se conocía muy bien ese cortejo tan anticuado de invitarla personalmente a un concierto, darle un número de teléfono y no dejar de sonreír como idiota. Ese era el que su madre hacía casi siempre que tenía ganas de salir con una chica o chico del público. Si mal no recordaba, lo siguiente sería ofrecerse a recogerla.

—No es cualquier número, es mi número; personal —dijo él y Lemy estalló en nervios—. Llámame sin problema si es que cambias de parecer, ¿si? Estaré en media hora con una van lista para recogerte y llevarte...

—¡Oh! ¡Jo, jo, jo, jo! —raudo y veloz, el castaño salió de su escondite, posicionándose rápidamente entre Lupa y el chico, empujando un poco con el codo al último— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —ignoró al peli negro y habló directo con su prima— Te busque hasta en el la zona de juguetes, pero solo pude ver a Lyra romperse la cabeza mientras L'Wood se destornillaba de risa.

Había hecho lo que su madre le había recomendado a la hora de mentir y había mezclado un poco de verdad, agradecía haber visto a lo lejos a Lyra salir de la zona de juguetes con una enorme caja, que no alcanzó a reconocer completamente. Tal vez si su tío Lincoln supiera la clase de consejos que su madre le daba, lo reprendería.

—Disculpa, pero estábamos hablando —lejos de sonar pedante, el chico se escuchaba seriamente desilusionado, lo que terminó de gustarle a Lemy—. No creo que tome mucho tiempo, ¿sería mucha molestia un poco de tiempo? ¿Qué tal si me haces ese favor, pequeña?

Pequeña, esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Lemy. Su cabeza se alzó hacia arriba para mirar al chico y le regaló un gesto indescriptible, similar al que harías al comer pan mohoso. El chico apartó la mirada incómodo por el fuerte contacto visual del chico, pero sobre todo, por su expresión.

—No tomará mucho, eso es cierto —habló Lupa—. Es porque ya me voy. Se nos hace tarde, vámonos, querida.

Por supuesto que Lupa no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de burlarse de su primo, nunca lo hacía, a decir verdad. Cuando pasó a su lado, le jaló una mejilla, le guiñó el ojo derecho y le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. Lemy se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano, seriamente avergonzado, pero al calmarse un poco lo primero que hizo fue seguir a su prima, ignorando por completo al chico detrás suyo que se había quedado desilusionado ante como habían terminado las cosas y en su cabeza pensó lo mucho que estaría esperando la llamada de aquella chica.

Lemy estaba irritado, seriamente irritado. Bien parecía que el chico de nueve años acabara de levantarse un sábado por la mañana para tener que ir a clases particulares. Claro, nunca en su vida se había levantado temprano en sábado por la mañana, lo hacía los domingos, y el joven Loud no sabía si eso era peor o mejor. Sentía que una comezón imaginaria le recorría el cuerpo, y eso lo desesperaba. Pero, en el fondo, le desesperaba más saber perfectamente qué tenía que hacer para saciar esa sensación. No quería preguntarle a Lupa sobre ese chico, no quería parecer demasiado interesado en el tema y no sabía por qué, en el fondo lo sabía, pero ni siquiera él podía aceptar o siquiera imaginar la razón. Agarró todo el aire que un solo exhalo de su boca pudo juntar, lo hizo girar por sus pulmones unos doce segundos y lo expulsó en un largo y débil suspiro. En pocas palabras el chico había agarrado valor suficiente para tomar a su prima y preguntarle sobre aquello.

Lupa, que caminaba relajada como siempre, mirando los estantes buscando un buen regalo, de pronto se detuvo al sentir que alguien la tomó, e incluso le dio un tímido tirón hacia atrás. Se volteó, aún con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra, y miró que Lemy la tenía sujetada de la mano. Su cara, por decir poco, estalló en vivo colores rojos cual sangre en sus venas. Intentó apartar la mano, separarla de la de Lemy, pero por mucho que pensó no pudo. Había algo, algo bueno, en la simple acción de tomarse de la mano con aquél chico que le hizo sentirse de tal manera como las chiquillas de su salón decían a la hora de hablar de los chicos que les gustaban. Claro que, Lupa en su momento no asemejaría ese sentimiento al amor, sino a un cariño muy fuerte.

—¿Ocurre...? ¿Ocurre algo, Lemy?

El niño tenía el rostro volteado a la derecha, y miraba atónito a un sitio en especifico. Pero lo poco que podía ver del rostro de Lemy fue suficiente para alcanzar a reconocer que su cara estaba radiante y feliz. Aquello de alguna forma le revolvió aún más el estómago, de buena manera, y cuando se le pasó por la mente que la razón de esa expresión era gracias a que ambos andaban tomados de la mano justo en ese momento alegró a la Albina.

—¡YA LO TENGO! ¡Ya sé qué comprarle a Triple Lynn!

Lupa gimoteó sorprendida cuando Lemy la jaló, o más bien, la arrastró hasta uno de los estantes del supermercado. De cierta manera, la escena era graciosa. Lemy tuvo que dejar la canasta en el suelo para dejar su mano libre, en ningún momento se le ocurrió, ni a él o a Lupa soltarse. Tomó una enorme caja de la parte baja de los estantes, allí en el rincón olvidado de Dios dónde iban a parar los productos que menos se llegaban a vender de la tienda. Como si fuera una vieja reliquia, tuvo que darle un fuerte soplido para sacarle de encima el polvo que traía. Ya cuando estaba limpia, sonrió aún más y se la mostró a Lupa. La niña se metió la lista en el bolsillo de la chamarra y le recibió la parte de la caja. Ambos la sostenían juntos, con cada mano en cada lado, similar a un par de aventureros que veían emocionados un mapa de tesoro.

—"Telescopio Betty de Grand Tyson Jr." —leyó Lupa confundida—. Vaya nombrecito, parece trabalenguas el hijo de perra. "Soporte de titanio y aluminio, chapado en plata y fabricado en Suiza". ¿Suiza? Pensé que ellos solo hacían armas. Suena fino, pero suena mucho más caro.

—Ya había visto este telescopio antes, hace unos tres años. Fue cuándo mamá nos llevó con los abuelos durante Navidad, llegó toda la familia, creo que ustedes fueron los únicos en no ir —Lupa no podía recordar si aquello era cierto, y de cierta manera, le impresionó que su primo si pudiera—. Nos mandaron a Triple Lynn y a mí por ponche ese día. Dime loco, pero recuerdo que ella se quedó viendo a esta porquería unos minutos atónita.

—¿Entonces le vas a dar un regalo basándote en algo que piensas que pasó hace años? Eres un grande —se burló Lupa—. Además, es bastante caro, no te alcanza. Apenas lo haría si juntáramos el dinero de los dos.

—Sí, nos sobrarían un par de verdes. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ayudar a este perro viejo a darle una sonrisa a una bella dama?

Un poco molesta por la forma en que Lemy se refirió a Lynn tercera, Lupa carraspeó y suspiró antes de decir:

—¿Seguro que es algo que ella quiere mucho?

Con una sonrisa coqueta, que no hizo más que poner aún más nerviosa a Lupa, Lemy respondió:

—¿Apostamos?

—¿Qué? ¿Te perdiste y por eso Lupa te trae de la mano? Pobre hermanito, eres un caso perdido —se burló Lyra en cuanto se topó con su hermano y prima en la caja del súper mercado. Claro, le había parecido raro aquello, pero no quiso hacerle demasiado caso más que como una buena manera de sacarle un sonrojo a Lemy, cosa que logró—. Rojito como tomate, eres un libro abierto para mí, mocoso. En fin, hay que pagar e irnos. Todavía queda decorar la casa, ponerla bonita. La tía Lynn traerá a... Lynn a más tardar las ocho.

Los tres aún siendo parientes sentían algo de confusión a la hora de referirse a aquellas dos, cosa que les hizo sentir lastima por los pobres maestros que lidiaban con eso todos los días en la escuela, pues tanto la Lynn adulta como la pequeña asistían a la misma; la adulta cómo profesora de educación Física y la niña cómo estudiante.

Lupa y Lemy, que se habían soltado de la mano avergonzados en cuanto Lyra se burló de ambos, ahora estaban esperando en la salida del súper mercado a que Lyra terminara de pagar y saliera con las cosas ya listas. Mientras esperaban, Lupa sentía ansias, pues aún no podía entender cuál era la razón de que pensar en que Lemy fuera de repente tan conocedor de su prima le causaba tanta molestia. Iba a preguntar, algo casual sobre el asunto solo para saciar un poco esa sensación, pero Lyra se les adelantó, saliendo del súper mercado. Empujó el carrito listo hasta dónde estaban parados los dos chicos y se detuvo en frente de ellos. Lupa alzó la vista un poco para ver a Lynnwood, un poco preocupada. Su hermano estaba ya dormido y parecía que había disfrutado el viaje, pues pudo notar que entre las cosas iba un nuevo juguete para el pequeño. La niña le daría las gracias a Lyra de parte del niño más tarde.

—¿Eso que veo no es un pastel, verdad?

Preguntó divertido, Lemy.

—Cierra la boca.

Respondió su hermana.

Los tres fueron directo al auto de Lucy Loud, metieron todo en los asientos traseros, subieron a Lynnwood a su silla y Lemy se ofreció a ir a atrás para cuidar tanto del niño como de las cosas compradas. Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar a casa de la albina, minutos que se pasaron en bromas entre Lemy y Lupa o discusiones entre Lyra y Lemy. Al llegar, Lyra escondió el pastel en el ático, que ya era su habitación y le pidió a Lupa distraer a su madre.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde decorando la casa con todas las cosas que habían comprado. Lucy les informó que el color favorito de la niña era el lavanda, cosa que Lyra compartía, y les pidió poner la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles de ese color.

—¿De verdad tienes que salir hoy? Pensé que íbamos a ir a cenar juntas.

Se quejó la pequeña niña castaña con su madre, decepcionada. Su madre le sacudió el cabello con la mano y le sonrió con cariño, buscando apaciguar el enojo de su niña.

—Preferiría mil veces ir a cenar con mi campeona número uno que tener que ir con un montón de viejos y pasar cinco horas en una oficina discutiendo sobre qué papel de baño poner en los baños, pero ya fui advertida de que si volvía a faltar me darían un castigo —explicó Lynn—. Además, no es tan malo. Tus primos estarán aquí, y podrás pasarla en grande con ellos. Podemos celebrar mañana sin problemas.

—Supongo...

Derrotada, Lynn tercera suspiró. Su madre tocó la puerta de la casa de los tíos de la niña y por unos minutos hubo silencio. La niña no pudo reconocer bien, pero podía jurar escuchar pasos como de alguien corriendo. Al fin la puerta se abrió y ambas pasaron.

Cuando Lynn tercera vio que la sala estaba a oscura y nadie decía nada entendió qué estaba pasando.

—¡SOPRESA!

Las luces se encendieron y el grito unísono de esa palabra sonó de las voces de sus primos y tíos, claro que de la voz de su tía Lucy parecía más bien un susurro. La niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando todos, incluso su madre la abrazaron y le felicitaron su cumpleaños número trece.

—Pensé que ibas a tener que trabajar.

Dijo ella y su madre no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse atrapada.

—¡Oh! Eso, eso es verdad, de hecho, tengo que volver a Royal Woods pronto o los malditos me despiden —dijo ella—. Pero, pero no te preocupes, tu regalo está en casa ya listo y en cuanto vuelva por ti mañana te llevaré a comer como hacemos siempre.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien.

Aceptó ella abochornada de los abrazos de su madre, y la adulta terminó por despedirse de tanto su hija como el resto de su familia, un poco triste por no poder ser parte de la fiesta.

—Bueno, ¿quieres comer?

Le preguntó relajada Lupa a Lynn, aquella pregunta le recordó algo a Lucy, lo que le hizo pegarse a su marido para poder decir por lo bajo:

—No pude hacer el pastel.

Lincoln asintió, le entregó a Lynnwood y cuando iba a salir de la casa, Lyra que los había escuchado, le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera.

—Trece años, trece años —le dijo Lemy a Lynn—. Por fin entras en la horrible etapa de ser un adolescente, solo, por favor, hazme un favor y no te vuelvas un idiota. Me gustas así como eres.

—Solo es una edad, si me fuera a volver un adolescente idiota ya se me notaría —bromeó Lynn—. ¿Y qué sabe el niño de nueve años sobre la pubertad? ¿No será que ya rozaste por tus primeras erecciones?

—Oh, Jo, Jo. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Respondió él y ambos niños comenzaron a reírse. El ambiente era muy alegre, y aquellos niños se podían dar el lujo de maldecir ahora que no estaban bajo la estricta mirada moral de un adulto o de Lyra. Con Lucy en la segunda planta cambiando el pañal de Lynnwood y con Lincoln en la cocina preparando sus Hot Cakes ayudado por Lyra, los tres niños podían ser tan majadero como quisieran por al menos esos minutos.

A Lupa nunca le importó estar afuera de alguna conversación, vaya que tuvo que acostumbrarse a eso en la escuela y se podría decir que su piel se hizo gruesa gracias a eso. Pero había algo en estar fuera de la conversación de Lemy y Lynn que la hacía hervir de enojo, sobre todo la parte de los dos riendo tan cómodos el uno con el otro.

Para su suerte, se tuvo que ahorrar una escusa para interrumpir en la conversación, pues Lyra salió de la cocina para llevarse a Lynn y que tuviera la primer mordida de su pastel. La adolescente obligó a Lemy y a Lupa a quedarse en la sala por culpa de que sabia que ambos le harían alguna broma a la chica al intentar morder el pastel.

El resto de la celebración fue normal, pues con toda la familia, los chicos tuvieron que bajarle el tono a sus conversaciones. Para cuando abrieron los regalos ya eran las nueve de la noche y todos estaban ya cansados por culpa del exceso exagerado de azúcar puesto tanto en el pastel, como en las bebidas y en los Hot Cakes de Lincoln. Aquella azúcar, que en un principio los hizo sentirse energéticos y llenos de vigor, ahora que estaba de bajada solo les provocaba ganas de irse a dormir.

Los regalos fuero, en pocas palabras, curiosos. Lucy le regaló un libro de poemas cortos, todos del mismo autor; Edgar P. Lovecraft. El regalo de Lincoln fue una colección de piezas para armar, similar a los legos de Lynnwood, pero para mayores de treinta y con infinidad de tornillos, todos más pequeños que el anterior (entre la colección yacían un robot, un tanque y una grúa de poleas). Lyra le dio otro libro, esta vez sobre la historia de la literatura post modernista escrita por un tal Stephen M. Ende. El regalo de parte de Lynnwood habían sido un paquete de plumas muy elegantes que seguramente Lucy y Lincoln compraron solo por decir que su hijo menor hizo algo. No fue hasta que Lynn se topó con la caja envuelta en papel de regalo que su expresión de felicidad cambio a una de intriga, que se volvería una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja nada más al ver las letras y la imagen de la caja.

—¡NO ME LO CREO! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!

Como la caja de la había pasado Lemy, supuso que ese era su regalo. Lynn había prácticamente montándose sobre Lemy para abrazarlo con muchísimo cariño. Lupa iba a separarlos, por motivos que no entendía, pero en cuanto Lemy afirmó que era un regalo tanto de su parte como de Lupa, la castaña hizo lo mismo con la albina.

Todos se sintieron mal consigo mismos y con sus regalos tras esa escena.

Al final todos fueron a dormir, Lyra subió al ático y compartiría cuarto con Lyra. Lemy y Lupa no se dirigirían la palabra en toda la noche, y aquello preocupó bastante a ambos.

Comenzaría a llover un aguacero a eso de las once de la noche, quitando todas las posibilidades de ir al cementerio esa noche.

—¿Sigues despierto, Lemuel?

—Sí, básicamente —respondió Lemy desde el catre dónde dormía, justo al lado de la cama de Lupa—. No es por mearme en su plato de buena fe, pero realmente odio esta cosa. Suena jodidamente fuerte y cuando digo eso me refiero a una exageración, viejo, no me puedo ni mover sin que suene a que me estoy masturbando.

—Pensé que lo estabas haciendo. ¿Es tan molesto? —respondió Lupa, mirando el techo de su habitación. La idea que rondó por si cabeza le hizo sonrojarse— ¿Quieres dormir hoy en la cama?

—Sería bueno, no te lo niego. Me gusta escuchar la lluvia, es muy errática, como una canción sin compás definido. Tú cama está justo al lado de la ventana, debes estar disfrutando de la lluvia de lo lindo —Lemy parecía no entender bien a lo que su prima se refería—. Aunque, no me sentiría a gusto sabiendo que andas acá abajo sufriendo de la inestabilidad de una máquina a medio hacer. Le faltó voluntad al infeliz que inventó esto. No lo sé, pudo haberle puesto vigas de metal retirables en vez de tabla, pero no, optó por estar colgado como en una puta hamaca. Las hamacas son de lo peor, no dejan de moverte, terminas mareado y con ganas de vomitar antes de poder dormir.

—Entonces... ¿estaría bien si compartimos la cama?

Exactamente hubo un minuto de silencio en la habitación hasta que el ruido del catre se hizo mucho más fuerte, no tardó demasiado en cesar y desaparecer entre el ruido de la lluvia fuera de la casa. Lupa creyó que su primo había decidido ignorar el tema yéndose a dormir, o fingir hacerlo, y decidió seguirle la corriente. Aunque un poco dolida, se acomodó en sus frazadas y cerro los ojos.

—¿Te molesta estar cerca de alguien? Es que me gusta dormir en medio.

Casi saltó del susto cuando vio a Lemy parado en frente de la cama con la almohada debajo del hombro izquierdo. El chico no traía la banda, así que su largo cabello capuchino caía por toda su cara, casi cubriéndole los ojos, similar a como su madre lo llevaba.

—No hay problema.

Respondió ella.

El chico asintió y se subió cuidadosamente por la cama. La oscuridad absoluta de la habitación evito que alguno de los dos viera que estaba completamente sonrojados. Lemy se acomodó al lado de su prima, casi pegado a ella y antes de dejarse caer, le dio completamente la espalda. Lupa hizo lo mismo y ambos quedaron espalda con espada, no solo por cortesía, sino porque ninguno de los dos quería, o podía, verle el rostro al otro en ese momento.

Pasó de nuevo una hora en silencio y la lluvia arreció, con ella, la inestabilidad de la tormenta. Comenzaron a retumbar rayos y truenos por el cielo, cayendo cual misiles en la tierra y haciéndola temblar. Lupa tembló cual gelatina cuándo uno de esos torpedoes de Dios cayó relativamente cerca de la casa, cosa normal, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de árboles al rededor de pueblo.

—¿Le sigues teniendo miedo a los truenos?

Desde pequeños, Lupa había aborrecido con el alma aquella palabra, y aunque un poco intrigado, Lemy no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aquello seguía siendo una ley en la vida de su prima.

—Es tonto, ya sé. Búrlate si quieres.

Respondió ella con tristeza, como pocas veces hacía, demostrando que el tema le afectaba de verdad.

—No lo haría, uno no elige a lo que tenerle miedo. Hasta hoy le sigo teniendo miedo a las alturas —respondió comprensivo el chico, y Lupa se sintió mejor con el tema, lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar un poco—. ¿Quieres que suba al ático y te traiga a Bun Bun? Puedo inventarme una escusa a Lyra y a Lynn si es que me atrapan, cosa que dudo, tengo los pies ligeros.

—Sería bueno, sí. Pero Bun Bun ahora es de Lynnwood, si se lo llegas a quitar llorará toda la noche y se nos liará de campeonato.

Respondió desanimada ella.

Doce segundos de tomar valor le bastaron a Lemy para atreverse a expresar su idea.

—Si lo que quieres es algo solo para abrazar... yo te puedo servir, claro, si no es incómodo.

A diferencia de Lemy, al parecer a Lupa no le costó demasiado decidirse sobre la propuesta. En cuanto el siguiente rayo de electricidad tocó el suelo, y tras unos segundos su trueno, Lupa subió la mano en el cuerpo de Lemy. El chico pudo sentir perfectamente el cuerpo pegado al de él, y cada que un rayo se escuchaba, se pegaba aún más. Aquellos dos chicos ahora estaban de cuchara, pero al parecer aquello no fue suficiente.

—¿Puedes levantar un poco el cuerpo? Me gusta abrazar con los dos brazos.

Inquirió Lupa, avergonzada y con la cara sumida en la espalda pecosa de Lemy.

—Claro, pero si te corto la circulación a media noche no me despiertes.

Bromeó él y levantó su delgado pecho. Se estremeció un poco al sentir las manos de su prima subir por su estómago y terminar uniéndose apenas unos centímetros bajo sus tetillas de hombre.

—Oye Lemuel.

Susurro la chica, y Lemy tuvo que esperar un segundo para responderle, pues haber se sentido su cálido aliento en el cuello lo había dejado como piedra.

—¿... Qué pasa?

Respondió él.

—Gracias.

De regreso, Lupa apretó el agarre y se pegó todavía más al chico. Lemy no dijo más, pero sonrió en la oscuridad. Con algo de duda, el chico tomó una de las manos de Lupa y la juntó con la suya, tal y como habían hecho en el súper mercado. Ahora mismo no lo sabían, pero si alguno de los dos se hubiera dado la vuelta en ese momento habrían estado tan cerca como para sentir la respiración del uno con el otro sin mayor dificultad.

Un sentimiento cálido y húmedo terminó por despertando a Lemy Loud aquella noche. La lluvia había apaciguado su furia haya afuera, no lo suficiente para creer que cesaría pronto, pero sí como para dejar de escupir truenos y relámpagos a diestra y siniestra. La quietud de la habitación era casi de ultratumba, había un silencio casi de muerte en todo el lugar. Lemy notó que ya no estaba más sujetado de la mano con su prima, pero no se alarmó demasiado al sentir sus brazos al rededor de él. Terminó por parpadear un par de veces para ver bien, y contempló la figura enfrente de él. Sin darse cuenta, en medio sueño había dado la vuelta y había terminado dándole la cara a Lupa con nada más que unos pocos centímetros separándolos. No era exagerar decir que sus narices estaban a nada de tocarse punta con punta en ese momento. No intentó moverse, estaba demasiado somnoliento como para pensar hacer eso. En cambio, terminó por quedarse callado en medio de la semi noche que había en ese momento a las cinco de la mañana.

Lupa era hermosa, eso era algo que él había sabido desde siempre. Pocas personas como ella habían llegado a la vida del chico, y todas solo podían compararse solo un poco con ella. Para Lemy Loud, Lupa era un caso especial, algo que no se repetía; una experiencia única. Era por eso que estar con ella siempre era divertido, era agradable. No podía recordar una sola vez en la que él hubiera hecho mala cara ante la idea de hacer algo con ella, o si siquiera se había negado en cualquier petición que la misma le pidiera. Su madre no era ciega, y siempre se la pasaba bromeando con el tema, tal vez imaginando que solo era afecto de primos. Lemy también creía eso, Dios, vaya que lo creía. Pero en el fondo lo que uno cree y lo que uno siente son dos cosas diferentes, antónimos. Y el que el chico de cabellos capuchinos no pudiera apartar la mirada de los labios de su prima era una clara muestra de que aquellas palabras eran verdad divina.

Aquellas dos comisuras eran delgadas, como solo podían ser las de una chica. Su voz era pequeña, junto con su nariz de uva y era un rasgo que siempre maravilló en secreto a Lemy. Estaban secos, cosa normal en medio de la madrugada y tal vez por eso lo primero que uno hacía nada más al despertar era beber agua. Aún así, no dejaban de verse increíblemente bonitos en aquel momento para Lemy. La piel de su prima brillando con delicadeza entre la oscuridad le causaba pánico, en el buen sentido de la palabra, a Lemy. En sus nueve años de vida nunca había sentido con alguna chica o chico lo que con Lupa sentía. Algo indescriptible, algo único con ella. Seguramente fue por la somnolencia, pero el chico tuvo suficiente calor como para acercar su rostro todavía más y plantarle un cálido beso en los labios a su prima. Fue corto e infantil, Lemy nunca lo había hecho, pero aún así fue algo brusco, lo suficiente como para despertar a su prima. Curiosamente, el chico no sintió miedo ante aquello y se quedó pegado a su cara.

Lupa Loud tenía ojos verdes, igual a su madre y a su hermano. Aquellos ojos verdes se toparon nada más al despertar con los cafés ojos de Lemy, que compartía color con Lincoln Loud. Aquellos dos quedaron callados un minuto entero, mirándose indeteniblemente en la madrugada. Si llegaron a parpadear, ni se dieron cuenta. Tal vez pensó que era un sueño, o simplemente estaba muy cansada, pero Lupa recordaba el beso y la sensación. Lo que a su vez la llevó a acercarse al rostro de Lemy lo suficiente como para regresarle el cariñoso gesto. El beso fue más largo, pero seguía siendo solo superficial, digno de la inexperiencia de ambos chicos. Tras media hora de aquello, ambos comenzaron a ir más lejos de lo que debían, claro que ya no era somnolencia lo que los impulsaba a seguir, sino que era un deleite del momento increíble para ambos lo que los llevó a subir el nivel. Era como si a un perro le dejaras un plato lleno de carne sangrienta y grasosa enfrente de él, a unos centímetros del límite de su cadena, y tras un año de tortura lo liberarás. Aquello no se podía describir como otra cosa que no fuera la imagen del perro hambriento devorando con salvajismo algo que había anhelado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Las bocas de ambos se abrieron y comenzaron a explorar con las lenguas. Al principio era torpe y tímido su movimiento, pero no tardaron nada en acostumbrarse lo suficiente como para ir acelerando cada vez más la velocidad. Lupa no dejaba de atraer el cuerpo de Lemy con sus brazos al de ella y Lemy acariciaba el rostro de Lupa con ambas manos. No solo los besos aumentaban su intensidad, cada vez sus cuerpos se movían más fuerte, luchando por pegarse todavía el uno con el otro. Aquellos dos en ese momento no parecían chicos, parecían adolescentes experimentados que nada les faltaba por empezar a consumar su amor de la manera en que se suponía era la correcta. Y hubieran llegado más lejos de lo que pudieron imaginar nada más al comenzar, pero entre tanto vaivén de movimientos bruscos, el cuerpo de ambos terminó en el suelo. Fue un sonido seco e irritante, como el de una alarma en la mañana, y en cierta manera, eso fue. En cuanto se recuperaron de la caída, ambos se miraron horrorizados el uno al otro por lo que acababa de suceder. El rostro de Lemy se puso tan pálido como el de su tía Lucy y Lupa parecía haber ya muerto. Lupa se llevó las manos al labio, no con asco, sino con absoluto miedo de lo que había pasado.

Lemy retrocedió asustado y gimoteó con una voz rota la misma oración una y otra vez.

—Ay, Dios... Ay, Dios... Ay, Dios...


End file.
